Archives scratchpad
Wikitau http://www.wikitau.org/index.php5/Accueil MediaWiki 1.14.0 first-letter - Média Spécial Discuter Utilisateur Discussion Utilisateur Wikitau Discussion Wikitau Fichier Discussion Fichier MediaWiki Discussion MediaWiki Modèle Discussion Modèle Aide Discussion Aide Catégorie Discussion Catégorie Portail Discussion Portail Projet Discussion Projet Référence Discussion Référence - Clarisses de l'adoration perpétuelle 2189 - 9088 2009-06-15T09:34:27Z - Frère Hilaire 81 mise en gras du titre Les Clarisses de l'adoration perpétuelle est un institut contemplatif féminin de droit pontifical. Origine Fondé à Paris en 1854, transféré à Troyes en 1856 par le Père Jean-Baptiste Heurlaut, en religion Père Bonaventure, prêtre capucin, et Joséphine Bouillevaux en religion Mère Marie-Claire sous le nom de Franciscaines du Très Saint Sacrement. But et activités Adoration perpétuelle du Saint Sacrement, récitation de l'office, chapelet en commun, fabrication de vêtements liturgiques. Implantations et membres France (Troyes et Castelnaudary), Allemagne, Autriche, Pologne, Usa, Inde. Fusion En 1951, les Sœurs de l'action de grâce de Castelnaudary ont fusionné avec elles. Lien externe Clarisses de Troyes Template:Récupération wikikto Catégorie : Ordre religieux - Joseph Llosá Balaguer 2212 - 8891 2009-06-13T07:50:00Z - FrViPofm 1 Utilisation modèle Template:Récupération wikikto Joseph Llosá Balaguer Article de WikiKto, l'encyclopédie catholique libre. (http://www.wikikto.eu/) Aller à : Navigation, RechercherBienheureux Joseph Llosá Balaguer, religieux et martyr, capucin amigonien, (1901-1936), fété le 7 octobre Biographie modifier Joseph Llosá Balaguer était capucin amigonien, c'est-à-dire de la congrégation espagnole des tertiaires capucins de Notre-Dame-des-Douleurs, fondée par Louis Amigó y Ferrer, près de Valence, en 1889. Né à Benaguacil en 1901, il fit ses études secondaires dans une école des amigoniens. En 1917, il entra au noviciat et, en 1925, il prononça ses vœux perpétuels. Il poursuivit ses études de théologie, mais ne demanda jamais le sacerdoce, car il s'en jugeait indigne, à l'instar de Saint François d'Assise. Envoyé au collège de Madrid, il s'y dévoua à la formation des jeunes. Mais la guerre civile éclata, provoquant une violente persécution anticatholique. Un laissez-passer lui permit de rejoindre son village natal puis Valence, où il se croyait à l'abri. Il n'en fut pas moins arrêté, dans la nuit du 1er octobre 1936, et jeté en prison. Là, un prêtre reçu sa confession, et l'entendit pardonner d'avance à ses bourreaux. Son martyre se consuma à l'aube du 7 octobre 1936. Template:Récupération wikikto Catégories : Bienheureux • Capucin • Naissance en 1901 • Décès en 1936 - WikiKto/capucins 2221 - 8911 2009-06-13T08:53:05Z - Frère Hilaire 81 ok après catégories Capucins Article de WikiKto, l'encyclopédie catholique libre. (http://www.wikikto.eu/) Aller à : Navigation, Rechercher Saint François d'Assise portant le capuchon, par Francisco de Zurbarán, 1658Les capucins est un ordre apostolique masculin de droit pontifical. Sommaire afficher 1 Origine2 But3 Implantations et membres4 Histoire5 Sources6 Liens externes Origine Fondé en 1525 par Matthieu de Basci. But Prédications et missions. Implantations et membres 10 000 capucins dans le monde. Afrique du Sud, Albanie, Algérie, Allemagne, Angleterre, Angola, Argentine, Australie, Autriche, Belgique, Bénin, Biélorussie, Bolivie, Brésil, Bulgarie, Burkina Faso, Canada, Cameroun, Cap-Vert, Chili, Colombie, Congo R.D, Corée du Sud, Costa Rica, Croatie, Cuba, Côte d'Ivoire, Émirats arabes unis, Equateur, Érythrée, Espagne, Éthiopie, France, Gabon, Ghana, Grèce, Guatemala, Guinée équatoriale, Hongrie, Inde,Indonésie, Irlande, Islande Israël, Italie, Japon, Kenya, Lettonie, Liban, Lituanie, Madagascar, Malaisie, Malawi, Malte, Mexique, Mozambique, Namibie, Nouvelle Zélande, Nigeria, Papouasie Nouvelle Guinée, Paraguay, Pays-Bas, Pérou, Pakistan, Philippines, Pologne, Porto Rico, Portugal, République centrafricaine, République Dominicaine, République tchèque, Roumanie, Russie, Seychelles, Slovaquie, Slovénie, Soudan, Suède, Suisse, Tanzanie, Thaïlande, Timor Oriental, Turquie, U.S.A, Ouganda, Ukraine, Vénézuela, Zambie, Zimbabwe. Histoire Les Frères mineurs capucins forment un ordre religieux de la famille franciscaine, approuvé comme véritable Ordre de Saint-François en 1517 par le pape Léon X. De nombreux frères provenant presque tous de la branche de l'Observance et séparée de celle des Conventuels ont rallié ce nouvel ordre. Ils sont ainsi nommés du capuce ou capuchon dont ils couvraient leur tête. Ils furent établis en 1525 par Matthieu de Bascio, moine franciscain de Montefiascone, qui voulut réformer son ordre. Ils résidaient pour la plupart dans les Marches d'Ancône, dans cette province où le souvenir des premiers compagnons de saint François d'Assise et celui des Spirituels se perpétue. Ces moines sont motivés par la dynamique de réforme ou renouveau qui enfièvre l'Ordre franciscain depuis le XIIIe siècle. Les Spirituels (qui sont condamnés en 1317) n'ont pas cessé de promouvoir une pratique intransigeante de pauvreté absolue légitimée par l'exemple de François et de ses compagnons. Ce courant de retour authentique aux sources est la principale motivation dans la réforme capucine. Frère Mathieu de Bascio venant de l'Observance ne veut plus porter l'habit de son Ordre ayant eu la vision de saint François portant un habit avec un capuchon pointu (janvier 1525). Il demande au pape par l'intermédiaire de la duchesse de Camérino (nièce du pape) une dispense orale pour porter cet habit et prêcher d'une manière itinérante. Frère Mathieu est l'initiateur en quelque sorte d'une réforme attendue par plus de sept cents frères de son propre Ordre qu'est l'Observance. À la suite de ce début de réforme, Louis de Fossombrone et ses futurs compagnons gagnent l'estime de la duchesse de Camérino qui devient leur protectrice à cause de leur abnégation au service des pestiférés. Fr. Louis et ses compagnons mènent une vie érémitique selon la règle des ermitages de saint François, ces premiers frères portaient un habit avec un capuchon pointu, une barbe et quêtaient partout. En 1535 se tient le chapitre si longtemps attendu, après que les Capucins du groupe des Reformati se soient tournés vers le ministre général des Conventuels. Il était alors possible d'établir la jeune fraternité et son gouvernement sur le fondement solide du droit. Bernardin d'Asti est nommé vicaire général, après avoir été le chef du mouvement réformateur dans la province romaine de l'Observance). Ni Mathieu de Bascio, ni Louis de Fossombrone n'ont, comme lui, marqué d'un sceau indélébile l'organisation et la forme de la vie de l'ordre naissant. Bernardin d'Asti reçut plus tard le nom de « Père de l'Ordre des Capucins » en donnant les premières constitutions à l'Ordre en 1536. L'ordre fut approuvé par Paul III en 1536. Le pape Paul III en 1543, suite au départ de certains frères influents dans l'Ordre (Bernardin d'Ochino) leur interdit toute activité apostolique pendant deux ans voulant même supprimer l'Ordre. Mais le cardinal Sanseverino parla en faveur des accusés et conseilla de vérifier auparavant la conduite des membres de l'Ordre. Ils se sont donc résignés à vivre dans leurs couvents ou leurs ermitages. Le pape nomme un commissaire général avec mission de rétablir la paix dans l'Ordre. Pour cette mission difficile il choisit François de Jesi qui fut élu par la suite vicaire général. L'interdiction comprenait aussi de ne pas pouvoir s'étendre au-delà des Alpes et cela de 1535 à 1550. Ces restrictions sont dues à des raisons de politique interne entre le pape et le ministre général des Observants, ce dernier voulant attirer les Capucins sous son obédience. L'influence des Observants cessa peu à peu, ce qui contribua à creuser de plus en plus la distance entre les deux branches. C'est la génération d'après Bernardin d'Asti qui eut tendance à considérer l'Ordre comme un rameau distinct de l'arbre franciscain. C'est finalement en 1574 que Grégoire XIII donne la liberté aux Capucins de se répandre partout dans le monde. La même année les premiers frères Capucins arrivent à Paris introduits eu France sous Catherine de Médicis et Charles IX par le cardinal Charles de Lorraine (1574), ils s'y multiplièrent rapidement. Ils sont également, à cette époque, à l'appui de la Contre-réforme, très présents dans les Pays-Bas espagnols (future Belgique sans la principauté de Liège, dont les Provinces-Unies protestantes (futurs Pays-Bas), viennent de faire sécession et c'est eux qui dessinent les premières notion de la Wallonie au XVIIe, de même que celles de la Flandre (Belgique). Sur intervention du cardinal Charles Borromée, archevêque de Milan, les Capucins s'établissent à Altdorf, en Suisse en 1581. Par dessus-tout, on constate la grande expansion géographique de l'Ordre au-delà des Alpes et l'envoi des premières expéditions missionnaires. À la fin de cette période on compte 40 provinces et 15 000 religieux. L'expansion rapide mais difficile des Capucins nous fait entrevoir leur importance dans la mise en œuvre de la Contre-Réforme. Par la suite plusieurs promulgations sont faites : en 1608 les Capucins sont déclarés "de vrais frères mineurs et fils de saint François" en 1619 un bref (lettre du pape ne comportant pas son sceau) promulgue que le supérieur général s'appellera ministre général au même titre que les autres. Aboli en France en 1790, l'ordre se maintint à l'étranger. Restauré en France en 1820 grâce à leur « Mission du Levant », à Constantinople, qui avait survécu. Les Capucins portent une robe d'étoffe brune, un manteau, un capuchon pointu, et marchent les pieds nus ou en sandales ; ils font vœu de pauvreté et vivent d'aumônes. Cet ordre a produit en France quelques hommes distingués, entre autres le P. Ange de Joyeuse, le P. Joseph du Tremblay ou l'Abbé Pierre. Sources Dictionnaire Bouillet (XIXeme siècle). Liens externes Article de wikipédia Site officiel des capucins dans le monde Les capucins de France dans la famille franciscaine Témoignages de capucins d'aujourd'hui Les capucins du Liban Province Francophone du Canada Région Suisse Romande Couvent des capucins de Blois ~ Basilique Notre-Dame de la Trinité Catégories : Franciscain • Ordre religieux Template:Récupération wikikto - François-Antoine Fasani 2216 - 8909 2009-06-13T08:49:31Z - FrViPofm 1 Utilisation modèle Template:Récupération wikikto François-Antoine Fasani Article de WikiKto, l'encyclopédie catholique libre. (http://www.wikikto.eu/) Aller à : Navigation, RechercherSaint Francois-Antoine Fasani, prêtre, conventuel, (1681-1742), fété le 29 novembre au propre de l'Église et le 27 novembre dans la famille franciscaine, le 29 novembre étant la fête de tous les saints de la famille franciscaine et le 28, celle de Saint Jacques de la Marche Biographie modifier Giovanniello Fasani fit ses études chez les franciscains conventuels de Lucera, en Ombrie. Admis dans l'Ordre, il prit les prénoms de deux grands saints, François d'Assise et Antoine de Padoue. Il acheva ses brillantes études à Assise, près de la tombe de saint François, et il y fut ordonné prêtre en 1705. Professeur estimé et aimé, le padre maestro, le «père maître», enseignait l'amour de Dieu, «amour suprême, amour immense, amour éternel, amour infini». «Qui veut voir comment était François n'a qu'à regarder le père maître», disait-on. Une profonde dévotion à l'Immaculée soutenait le zèle apostolique de François-Antoine. Durant les missions populaires, les retraites, les carêmes et les neuvaines, il accueillait les pénitents avec patience et «le visage joyeux». «J'ai été indulgent, mais c'est vous qui me l'avez enseigné», disait-il au Christ. Il encourageait les fidèles à la communion fréquente. Il priait avec les pauvres et leur distribuait lui-même le pain. Sa prière obtenait des prodiges. Il visitait les malades, prenait soin des détenus, assistait jusqu'au bout les condamnés à mort. «Volonté de Dieu, mon paradis» disait encore François-Antoine sur son lit de malade. Puis un cri traversa Lucera : «Le saint père maître est mort !» Les miracles continuèrent. Catégories : Franciscain • Saint • Naissance en 1681 • Décès en 1742 Template:Récupération wikikto - WikiKto/Dieu vengeur (Deus vindex) chez les maîtres spirituels 2248 - 9139 2009-06-17T14:34:28Z - FrViPofm 1 a renommé /WikiKto/Dieu vengeur (Deus vindex) chez les maîtres spirituels en WikiKto/Dieu vengeur (Deus vindex) chez les maîtres spirituels : Erreur rernommage Dieu vengeur (Deus vindex) chez les maîtres spirituels Article de WikiKto, l'encyclopédie catholique libre. (http://www.wikikto.eu/) Aller à : Navigation, RechercherSommaire masquer 1 Introduction 2 Non francophones 2.1 saint Augustin 2.2 saint Jean Chysostôme 2.3 saint Grégoire le Grand 2.4 saint Cyprien de Carthage 2.5 saint Basile de Césarée 2.6 saint Bonaventure 2.7 sainte Catherine de Sienne 2.8 sainte Thérèse d'Avila 2.9 Bx louis de Grenade 2.10 saint Robert Bellarmin 2.11 saint Alphonse de Liguori 3 Francophones 3.1 Bossuet 3.2 Bourdaloue 3.3 saint Francois de Sales 3.4 M. Olier 3.5 saint Louis Grignion de Montfort 3.6 saint Jean Marie Vianney 4 Commentaires 4.1 Lexique 4.2 Périodes historiques 5 Voir aussi 6 Références Introduction modifier Plusieurs maitres spirituels francophones ont utilisé les termes Dieu vengeur pour exprimer la notion que le latin exprime par Deus vindex, sans qu'il s'agisse nécessairement d'une traduction expresse, demeurant vrai toutefois que l'expression en est une du francais classique, possiblement archaisante. Ils puisaient ce concept dans des textes bibliques mais aussi chez nombres d'écrivains spirituels non francophones. Parmis les occurrences les plus claires, on peut noter (pour les non francophones, il s'agit de traductions; pour les francophones, de leur texte original, ou le latin devient donc secondaire): Non francophones modifier saint Augustin modifier Pour vengeur: Cité de Dieu, XXI, 12: "Justice du Dieu vengeur" 1; IX, 5 http://jesusmarie.free.fr/augustin_cite_de_dieu_livre_9.html; et pour vengeance divine: Ibid., XIV, 15: "...juste vengeance de Dieu" 2; XVIII, 32 3; XX, 21 saint Jean Chysostôme "Nous avons beaucoup péché, je le sais fort bien moi-même; nous sommes tous sous le coup de la vengeance divine; mais nous n'avons pas été exclus du pardon, nous ne sommes pas déchus des droits du repentir; encore debouts dans l'arène, nous sommes au milieu du combat de la pénitence" http://jesusmarie.free.fr/jean_chrysostome_homelie_sur_les_demons.html " Puisqu'on y découvre la colère de Dieu a éclatant du ciel". Mais, dira-t-on, cela arrive souvent même dès cette vie, parla faim, par la peste, par la guerre: car en général comme en particulier, tous sont punis. Qu'y a-t-il donc là d'extraordinaire ? C'est que le supplice futur sera plus grand , qu'il sera commun et n'aura pas le même but; car ici-bas, ils sert à corriger, là il ne servira qu'à punir. C'est ce que Paul indique ailleurs par ces mots. " Nous sommes repris maintenant, afin que nous ne soyons pas condamnés avec ce monde". (I. Cor. XI, 32. ) Ici-bas même, beaucoup pensent que ces accidents proviennent de la (205) malice des hommes et non de la colère divine; mais là-bas, la vengeance de Dieu se manifestera clairement, lorsque, assis en qualité de juge, sur son redoutable tribunal, il ordonnera de traîner ceux-ci dans les fournaises, ceux-là dans les ténèbres extérieures... Si Dieu montre de la bonté, c'est pour que vous votes débarrassiez de vos péchés et non pour que vous en augmentiez le nombre; sinon, la vengeance sera plus terrible. ... Mais s'il nous aime, direz-vous, comment sa fait-il qu'il nous menace de l'enfer, du châtiment et de la vengeance? Précisément parce qu'il vous aime : pour couper en vous la racine du vice, pour refréner par la crainte vôtre penchant au mal, il met tout en oeuvre, il ne néglige rien; par les biens comme par les maux, il cherche à retenir votre inclination vers les choses de la terre, à vous ramener à lui, et- vous arracher à toute espèce de péché, qui est un mal pire que l'enfer" http://jesusmarie.free.fr/jean_chrysostome_commentaire_sur_la_lettre_aux_romains_1.html saint Grégoire le Grand [modifier "Le Seigneur envoie donc une armée pour faire périr ses ennemis, puisqu’il exerce sa vengeance par ses anges. La puissance de cette vengeance, nos pères en entendaient parler; mais nous, nous l’avons à présent sous les yeux." http://jesusmarie.free.fr/gregoire_le_grand.html saint Cyprien de Carthage modifier "Dieu modère son indignation et attend avec patience le jour du jugement. La vengeance est dans sa main; il préfère la patience... ...Celui qui, accusé par les prêtres et les vieillards, ne répondit rien et étonna Pilate pas l’héroïsme de son silence. Mais, après avoir gardé le silence pendant sa Passion, il parlera au jour de la vengeance. Il apparaîtra une seconde fois... Attendons, mes frères bien-aimés, ce juge suprême : en se vengeant lui-même, il vengera son Église, ainsi que tous les justes persécutés depuis l’origine du monde. Que celui qui désire trop la vengeance considère, que notre vengeur ne s’est pas encore vengé lui-même." http://jesusmarie.free.fr/cyprien_de_carthage_avantages_de_la_patience.html "Mais il descendra de nouveau sur la terre, à. la fois juge et vengeur, pour punir le démon et juger le genre humain." http://jesusmarie.free.fr/cyprien_de_carthage_la_vanite_des_idoles.html saint Basile de Césarée modifier "Que pourrez-vous répondre lorsque vous serez environné des anciennes victimes de vos injustices qui solliciteront la vengeance du Juge suprême" http://jesusmarie.free.fr/basile_de_cesaree_homelies_choisies.html saint Bonaventure modifier "C'est également un remède contre la haine de craindre la vengeance du Seigneur, qui ne pardonne point à l'homme les péchés dont il se rend coupable, tant que l'homme garde de la haine pour le prochain" http://jesusmarie.free.fr/bonaventure_de_l_avancement_spirituel_des_religieux.html sainte Catherine de Sienne modifier "ussi, vous prié-je, divine et éternelle Charité, d'exercer sur moi votre vengeance et de faire miséricorde à votre peuple. (...) Réservez-moi le châtiment, car je suis le Dieu bon et éternel qui récompense toute bonne action et punit toute faute. Pour être mes ministres, ils n'en sont pas moins 57 exposés à ma vengeance, et leur dignité ne les couvrira pas contre ma justice. C'est au contraire, plus durement que tous les autres, qu'ils seront punis, s'ils ne se convertissent pas, parce qu'ils ont plus reçu de ma Bonté". http://www.documentacatholicaomnia.eu/03d/1347-1380,_Caterina_da_Siena,_Dialoghi,_FR.doc sainte Thérèse d'Avila modifier " great injury is done to God by doubting of His liberality in conferring favours, since He is desirous it should shine forth more brightly in manifesting His omnipotence, than in showing the power of His justice. And if to deny His power in revenging the injuries committed against Him, would be a great blasphemy, dénier son pouvoir de venger les injures commises contre lui setrait un grand blasphème it would be worse to deny it in that wherein He is most desirous of manifesting it–viz., in bestowing favours." http://digital.library.upenn.edu/women/teresa/letters/letters.html Bx louis de Grenade modifier Guide des pécheurs, Ch. 10: "Comme il est Dieu en tout ce qu'il fait, il le paraîtra dans la vengeance qu'il tirera du péché... Quel trésor de colère et de vengeance aurez-vous accumulé contre vous au bout de tant d'années". saint Robert Bellarmin modifier "Enfin ni les présents ni la laveur ne sauraient corrompre la justice d'un Dieu qui n'a aucun besoin de nos biens. Supposons donc, comme bien démontré, qu'aucun péché,ni grand , ni petit, ni énorme , ni léger, ne saura échapper à la justice vengeresse de Dieu, s'il n'a été auparavant purifié par la pénitence. En effet, autant la miséricorde est maintenant abondante pour pardonner, autant après cette vie la justice sera sévère et rigoureuse pour punir ..... Pour vous , dis-je, croyez fermement, et en croyant pensez que dans cette vie Dieu est un Père plein de miséricorde, disposé à pardonner a tous ceux qui se repentent sérieusement;mais que ce même Dieu sera, au sortir de cette vie, un Dieu de vengeance,qui appliquera aux pécheurs les supplices qu'il a préparés à leur impénitence , après les avoir fait prévenir par les prophètes et par les apôtres, et leur avoir laissé l'un et l'autre Testament pour perpétuer le souvenir de ses promesses et de ses menaces. Ainsi d'un côté,la crainte de ces peines insupportables, et de l'autre l'espoir des plus magnifiques récompenses , vous servant comme deux ailes pour vous élever , vous feront passer avec sécurité à travers les périls de cette vie , et vous conduiront au repos éternel. Ainsi-soit-il. Amen." http://jesusmarie.free.fr/robert_bellarmin_l_echelle_du_ciel.html saint Alphonse de Liguori modifier "Le temps de la vengeance est arrivé; celui du pardon, à jamais passé" (http://jesusmarie.free.fr/alphonse_la_voie_du_salut.html) "Il les prévient qu'alors ce sera le temps, non plus de la miséricorde, mais de la vengeance", entre de nombreuses occurrences de ce traité spirituel des fins dernières: http://jesusmarie.free.fr/alphonse_preparation_a_la_mort.html Aussi: http://jesusmarie.free.fr/alphonse_lettre_ouverte_aux_pretres_(selva).html. Francophones modifier Bossuet modifier Pour Dieu vengeur ou vengeance divine:4, pp. 173, 186, 205, 288, 324. 5 pp. 128, 187. 6 p. 244: "juste vengeur des crimes". 7 , pp. 637, 644. 8 , pp. 99, 457. 9 , pp. 172, 182. Bourdaloue modifier 10, pp. 15 ("Dieu...vengeur inexorable du péché"), 131, 175, 182; 11, p. 210 saint Francois de Sales modifier "Au reste, il faut adorer, aimer et louer à jamais la justice vengeresse et punissante de notre Dieu, comme nous aimons sa miséricorde; parce que l’une et l’autre est fille de sa bonté. Car par sa grâce il nous veut faire bons, comme très bon, ains souverainement bon qu’il est; par sa justice il veut châtier le péché, parce qu’il le hait: or, il le hait, parce qu’étant souverainement bon, il déteste le souverain mal, qui est l’iniquité. Et notez, pour conclusion, que jamais Dieu ne retire sa miséricorde de nous que par l’équitable vengeance de sa justice punissante, et jamais nous n’échappons à la rigueur de sa justice que par sa miséricorde justifiante" http://jesusmarie.free.fr/francois_de_sales_traite_amour_de_dieu.html M. Olier modifier "...exprime le refuge assuré que les pécheurs et les criminels trouvent en Marie contre la rigueur de la colère et de la vengeance de Jésus-Christ, le soleil de justice qu'elle modère, qu'elle apaise et qu'elle adoucit par ses prières en leur faveur." http://jesusmarie.free.fr/olier_vie_de_la_tres_sainte_vierge_marie.html saint Louis Grignion de Montfort modifier "Je serai le père et l'avocat des uns, le juste vengeur des autres, et le juge de tous... Il attirera les réprouvés par les chaînes de leurs péchés, pour les enchaîner comme des forçats et des diables à son ire éternelle et à sa justice vengeresse" (http://jesusmarie.free.fr/grignion_traite_vraie_devotion_a_la_sainte_vierge.html) "Il faut que nos péchés soient punis en ce monde ou dans l’autre ; s’ils le sont en celui-ci, ils ne le seront pas dans l’autre. Si Dieu les punit en celui-ci de concert avec nous, la punition sera amoureuse : ce sera la miséricorde, qui règne en ce monde, qui châtiera, et non la justice rigoureuse ; le châtiment sera léger et passager, accompagné de douceurs et de mérites, suivi de récompenses dans le temps et l’éternité. 22. Mais si le châtiment nécessaire aux péchés que nous avons commis est réservé dans l’autre monde, ce sera la justice vengeresse de Dieu, qui met tout à feu et à sang, qui fera le châtiment ! Châtiment épouvantable, “horrendum”, ineffable, incompréhensible : “quis novit potestatem irae tuæ ?” Châtiment sans miséricorde, “judicium sine misericordia”, sans pitié, sans soulagement, sans mérites, sans bornes et sans fin." (http://jesusmarie.free.fr/grignion_lettre_circulaire_aux_amis_de_la_croix.html) saint Jean Marie Vianney modifier "Ce n'est plus, mes frères, un Dieu revêtu de nos infirmités ; caché dans l'obscurité d'une pauvre étable, couché dans une crèche, rassasié d'opprobres, accablé sous le pesant fardeau de sa croix ; c'est un Dieu revêtu de tout l'éclat de sa puissance et de sa majesté, qui fait annoncer sa venue par les prodiges les plus effrayants, c'est-à-dire, par l'éclipse du soleil et de la lune, par la chute des étoiles, et par un entier bouleversement de la nature. Ce n'est plus un Sauveur qui vient avec la douceur d'un agneau, pour être jugé par les hommes et les racheter ; c'est un Juge justement irrité, qui juge les hommes dans toute la rigueur de sa justice. Ce n'est plus un Pasteur charitable qui vient chercher ses brebis égarées, et les pardonner ; c'est un Dieu vengeur qui vient séparer pour jamais les pécheurs des justes, accabler les méchants de sa plus terrible vengeance, et ensevelir les justes dans un torrent de douceurs. Moment terrible, moment épouvantable, moment malheureux, quand arriveras-tu ? Hélas ! peut-être que, dans quelques matins, nous entendrons les avant-coureurs de ce Juge si redoutable au pécheur... Mais, me direz-vous, l'on nous avait toujours dit que Dieu était bon. – Il est vrai qu'il est bon ; mais il est juste : sa bonté et sa miséricorde sont passées pour vous ; il n'y a plus que sa justice et sa vengeance. (http://jesusmarie.free.fr/jean_marie_vianney_cure_d_ars_sermons_tome1.html) "Dans l'autre, au contraire, Dieu n'est conduit que par sa justice et sa vengeance ; nous avons péché, nous avons passé le temps de sa mi-séricorde ; il nous avait mille fois menacés, il faut que sa justice soit accomplie et sa vengeance satisfaite. Oh ! qu'il est terrible de tomber entre les mains d'un Dieu vengeur." (http://jesusmarie.free.fr/jean_marie_vianney_cure_d_ars_sermons_tome4.html) Commentaires modifier Lexique modifier Pour déterminer quel type de connotation pouvait véhiculer les termes en question en francais classique, on peut citer les articles des Dictionnaires de Furetière (1690) et de Trévoux (1771), le second reprenant d'ailleurs à peu de choses près le premier: A) Furetière Vengeur: "Celui qui venge. Le remord est le premier vengeur des crimes. Dieu sera le juste vengeur des martyrs et des fidèles qui auraint été offensés". Vengeance: "Offense qu'on fait à son ennemi en haine de celle qu'on en a recu. Dieu a défendu la vengeance, il s'est réservé la vengeance, et a promis de faire la réparation des injures... Il est permis de demander en justice la vengeance des injures... C'est en la personne des procureurs-généraux que réside la vengeance publique". B) Trévoux Vengeur: "Celui qui venge... Dieu est le juste vengeur des crimes; il est le vengeur des innocents..." Vengeance: "...Peine qu'on fait souffrir à son ennemi par le ressentiment d'une offense qu'on en a recu... Dieu a défendu la vengeance, il s'est réservé la vengeance. C'est en la personne des procureurs-généraux que réside la vengeance publique... La colère ne déshonore personnne pourvu... qu'elle garde dans ses vengeances les règles de la justice". Il est permis de penser que ces textes ne sont pas très loin de la conception de St Thomas: la vengeance peut ne pas exclure la passion (haine, mais pas nécessairement de la personne), mais elle devient mauvaise si elle n'observe pas un juste milieu, précisément celui de la justice. Détail significatif, les deux articles font assez large usage (il y a plus d'occurences que celles citées ici) de la notion de Dieu vengeur pour illustrer leur propos. Enfin, on note un usage très large de la notion qui indique son sens: le remord (i.e. la nature des choses et du psychisme) est lui-même vengeur. On a ici un cas très clair de punition interne, immanente (qui peut être causée par Dieu, mais via la nature des choses). En ce sens il y aurait un aspect vengeur dans la contrition des péchés. Périodes historiques modifier On peut remarquer la distribution des occurrences tout au long de la tradition spirituelle, ce qui les rapproche de la notion de grande tradition, en tout cas par leur caractère assez ininterropu, depuis les évangélistes, à travers les pères de l'Eglise et la scolastique, jusqu'à la spiritualité française classique et au curé d'Ars. Voir aussi modifier DEUS VINDEX dans les documents ecclésiaux Références modifier Template:Récupération wikikto - WikiKto/Paul Beauchamp 2243 - 8952 2009-06-14T05:59:58Z - Frère Hilaire 81 Template:Récupération wikikto Paul Beauchamp Article de WikiKto, l'encyclopédie catholique libre. (http://www.wikikto.eu/) Aller à : Navigation, RechercherPaul Beauchamp (1924-2001) est un jésuite, un théologien et un exégète français. Sommaire masquer 1 Sa vie 1.1 Éléments biographiques 1.2 Ses recherches 1.2.1 Notes 1.3 Quelques citations 1.3.1 Parler d'Écritures saintes (1987) 1.3.2 Testament Biblique (2001) 2 Publications 2.1 Les livres 2.1.1 De son vivant 2.1.2 Livres posthumes 2.2 Les articles 2.2.1 1962 - 1967 2.2.2 1968 - 1972 2.2.3 1973 - 1977 2.2.4 1978 - 1982 2.2.5 1983 - 1987 2.2.6 1988 - 1992 2.2.7 1993 - 1997 2.2.8 1998 - 2002 2.2.9 Articles posthumes 3 Bibliographie sur Paul Beauchamp 4 Liens internes 5 Liens externes Sa vie modifier Éléments biographiques modifier Paul Beauchamp est un théologien et un exégète, spécialiste de l'Écriture Sainte. Né en 1924 à Tours, il entre en 1941 au noviciat de la Compagnie de Jésus à Laval. En 1948 il part pour la Chine où il resta jusqu´en 1951. Comme en témoignent quelques publications tout au long de sa vie, il gardera une grande sensibilité envers ce pays. Ordonné prêtre en 1954, il séjourne ensuite à l'Institut biblique de Jérusalem, puis à Rome. Docteur en exégèse biblique, sa vie d´enseignement se partagea entre la Faculté jésuite de théologie de Fourvière, puis le Centre Sèvres à Paris, où il forme des générations d'étudiants éblouis par son rayonnement. Il meurt après une longue maladie le 23 avril 2001. Ses recherches modifier Dans sa spécialité, sa pensée prend comme axe de réflexion privilégié le rapport des deux grandes parties de la Bible chrétienne, l'Ancien et le Nouveau Testament. Mentionnons les deux tomes de L'un et l'autre Testament (voir dans ses publications, 1977 et 1990). Depuis toujours il avait été sensible à la démarche de Gerhard von Rad cherchant à préciser une théologie biblique englobant les deux testaments. Il doit aussi beaucoup à Richard Simon et à… Blaise Pascal. Ces deux dernières influences sont caractéristiques de l'ouverture d'esprit de Paul Beauchamp puisque Richard Simon est un précurseur de l'exégèse moderne, alors que Pascal est un des tout derniers représentants de l'exégèse à la manière patristique. Il manifeste également le souci des rapports entre la Bible et les différentes cultures. La Bible a quelque chose à dire à tous les milieux professionnels, dans toutes les situations, dans tous les pays. En sens inverse, la compréhension que nous avons de la Bible doit profiter du développement des sciences modernes, des sciences de l'homme en particulier. Dans l'ordre des outils, il s'intéresse à l'éclairage nouveau qu'apporte le développement des sciences du langage et des formes littéraires, comme en témoignent en particuliers sa thèse de doctorat Création et séparation (en 1969) et Le Récit, la Lettre et le Corps (1982, 1992). Il est parfois considéré comme un précurseur de la narratologie (Olivier Artus mentionne pour cela L'un et l'autre Testament, tome 1, 1976, qui "développe quelques catégories méthodologiques de la narratologie"1) Dans La loi de Dieu, d'une montagne à l'autre, il ouvre des perspectives novatrices sur une lecture hyperbolique de la Bible (non pas une loi humaine, mais un chemin qui appelle à un éternel dépassement). Comme concepts majeurs de sa démarche, signalons en particuliers : La notion d'accomplissement La notion de typologie Le plus attachant de sa recherche reste que ce grand spécialiste n'étudie pas un livre mort mais un chemin de vie, ainsi que l'attestent par exemple Psaumes jour et nuit (1980), Parler d'Écritures saintes (1987). Notes modifier 1.↑ Contribution "Évaluation de l'impact de «Dei Verbum» sur l'exégèse biblique postconciliaire" d'Olivier Artus, dans Vatican II et la Théologie - Perspectives pour le XXIe siècle, Philippe Bordeyne & Laurent Villemin (dir.), Cerf, Coll. «Cogitatio Fidei» n°254, Paris, 2006, p.91-106. ISBN 2-204-08219-8 Quelques citations modifier Parler d'Écritures saintes (1987) modifier Que notre intérieur soit capable de s'effacer devant les surprises de la Parole. Testament Biblique (2001) modifier La Bible fait scandale mais ce scandale apporte la vérité sur l'homme. (p.168) L'exégèse moderne a ses droits, elle fournit de précieuses informations en différents domaines de l'histoire, de la culture, de l'archéologie. Mais elle est exposée à un positivisme, ou un néo-positivisme, qui risque de l'écarter de sa tâche principale : interpréter les textes à la lumière du Christ, selon la logique du rapport intrinsèque entre l'Ancien et le Nouveau Testament. (p.190) Les Écritures de l'Ancien Testament ne s'accomplissent pas dans les Écritures du Nouveau, mais hors texte, dans la vie, la mort et la Résurrection du Christ, donc aussi dans les nôtres en lui (p.192) Publications modifier Les livres modifier De son vivant modifier 1.1969 : Création et Séparation, Étude exégétique du chapitre premier de la Genèse, Aubier Montaigne, Cerf, Delachaux et Niestlé, Desclée De Brouwer (Bibliothèque de Sciences religieuses), Paris, 422 p. Réédition en 2005, Cerf, Coll. «Lectio divina» n°201, Paris, 422p. ISBN 2-204-07825-5 1.1977 : L'Un et l'Autre Testament, Essai de lecture, Vol. 1, Seuil, coll. "Paroles de Dieu", Paris, 320 p. 2.1980 : Psaumes nuit et jour, Seuil, Paris, 254 p. 3.1987 : Parler d'Écritures Saintes, Éditions du Seuil, Paris. 4.1990 : L'Un et l'Autre Testament, Accomplir les Écritures, Vol. 2, Éditions du Seuil, Coll. " Paroles de Dieu " n°28, Paris. ISBN 2020114240. 5.1992 : Le Récit, la Lettre et le Corps, Cerf, Coll. " Cogitatio fidei " n°114, 2ème éd. augm. d'une préface et de trois chapitres, Paris. ISBN 2204046620. (1982 : Le Récit, la Lettre et le Corps, Essais bibliques, Cerf, Coll. Cogitatio Fidei n°114, Paris. ISBN 2204019186.) 6.1999 : D'une montagne à l'autre LA LOI DE DIEU, Seuil, Paris. ISBN 2020366878. 7.2000 : Cinquante Portraits Bibliques, Éditions du Seuil, Paris, 264 p., Dessins de Pierre Grassignoux. Reprise partielle d'articles paru dans la revue Croire aujourd'hui. ISBN 2020395525. Livres posthumes modifier 1.2001 : Testament biblique - Recueil d'articles parus dans la revue Études, Préface de Paul Ricœur, Bayard, Paris. ISBN 2227470348. 2.2004 : Conférences : une exégèse biblique d'exposés donnés au Centre Sèvres, 1984-1998, Éd. Facultés jésuites de Paris, Paris. ISBN 2-8484-7003-8. Bibliogr. du P. Beauchamp p.163-176. 3.2005 : Pages exégétiques, Cerf, Coll.«Lectio divina» n°202, Paris. ISBN 2-204-07168-4 Les articles modifier 1962 - 1967 modifier 1962 : Articles « Ennemi », « Honte », « Ivresse », « Prière », « Prophète », « Rire », dans Xavier Léon-Dufour, Jean Duplacy, Augustin George, Pierre Grelot, Jacques Guillet, Marc-François Lacan, Vocabulaire de théologie biblique, Cerf, Coll. « Instruments bibliques », (2005 pour la 10ème éd.). ISBN 2204017205 1962 : Articles « Lecture chrétienne de la Bible », « Les difficultés de la Bible (1) et (2) », « La Bible lue par les saints : Thérèse de Lisieux », dans la revue Vie chrétienne. 1963 : « Sagesse biblique et intelligence », dans la revue Christus n°38, p.178-194. 1963 : Articles « Péché et sainte Écriture », « Bible et vérité », « L'Ancien Testament et les biens d'en bas », « Moïse vous a dit ... moi, je vous dis », « L'antisémitisme », « Faut-il lire la Bible ? », dans la revue Vie chrétienne. 1963 : compte rendu substantiel de Paul Lamarche Zacharie IX-XIV. Structure littéraire et messianisme, dans Recherches de science religieuse n°51, p.166-171. 1963 : compte rendu de Œuvres de Philon dans Biblica n°44, p.537-539. 1964 : Articles « Le salut corporel des justes et la conclusion du livre de la Sagesse », « Le prophétisme et son principe d'explication » (compte-rendu de J. Lindblom, Prophecy in Ancient Israel), dans la revue Biblica. 1964 : « Ouvrir le livre en face du peuple », dans la revue Christus n°42, p.160-173. 1964 : « L'Église et le peuple juif », dans la revue Études n°42, p.249-268. 1965 : « Le métier d'exégète », dans la revue Choisir n°65, p.24-26. 1965 : Compte rendu de Werner H. Schmidt, Die Schöpfungsgeschichte der Priesterschrift dans Biblica n°46, p.75-78. 1966 : Le principe de séparation et de différenciation dans la cosmologie de l'Ancien Testament à partir de Genèse 1, 1 - 2, 4a, thèse de doctorat soutenue à l'Institut biblique de Rome dont la première partie a été reprise dans Cosmos et séparation, 1969 (voir plus loin). 1966 : Articles « Plaintes et louange dans les Psaumes », dans la revue Christus n°46, p.65-82. 1967 : « La cosmologie religieuse de Philon et la lecture de l'Exode par le livre de la Sagesse : le thème de la manne », dans Philon d'Alexandrie, Colloques nationaux du CNRS, p.207-218. 1967 : Articles « Le message biblique et notre passé », dans la revue Christus n°53, p.23-36. 1968 - 1972 modifier 1970 : Le Deutéro-Isaïe dans le cadre de l'Alliance, Profac, Coll. « Cours, travaux et conférences de Fourvière », Lyon (repris dans Médiasèvres n°51). 1970 : « Propositions sur l'Alliance de l'Ancien Testament comme structure centrale », dans la revue Recherches de Science Religieuse n°58, p.161-194. 1970 : « À travers Canaan », dans la revue Christus n°66, p.150-162. 1970 : « Pauvreté évangélique et catégorie de don », dans la revue Recherche sociale n°30, p.46-51. 1971 : « La figure dans l'un et l'autre Testament », dans la revue Recherches de Science Religieuse n°59, p.209-224 (repris dans : Le Récit, la lettre et le Corps, 1982 et 1992). 1971 : « Le Dieu du Décalogue », dans la revue Christus n°72, p.534-544. 1971 : « Vous êtes, tous, les invités de l'Alliance : Is 55, 1-3 », dans la revue Assemblées du Seigneur n°49, p.6-11. 1972 : « L'analyse structurale et l'exégèse biblique » dans Supplements to Vetus Testamentum. Congress Volume (Uppsala 1971), Brill, Leyde, p.113-128. 1972 : « Vivre deux fois : Aspects de l'histoire dans l'Ancien Testament », dans la revue Christus n°76, p.509-519. 1972 : « Au commencement, Dieu créa le ciel et la terre : Gn 1 - 2 », dans la revue Assemblées du Seigneur n°22, p.4-12. 1972 : « Création et Parole », dans la revue Résurrection n°37, p.11-17. 1973 - 1977 modifier 1973 : « Testament (Ancien) », dans Encyclopædia Uniersalis, Paris. 1973 : « Quelques faits d'écriture dans la poésie biblique », dans la revue Recherches de Science Religieuse n°61, p.127-138. 1973 : « État et méthode de l'exégèse », dans la revue Esprit n°37, p.843-859. 1973 : Articles « Comment le péché entra dans le monde », « Aux jours de Noé, la nouvelle alliance, Gn 9 » dans la revue Assemblées du Seigneur n°14, p.7-12 & p.15-20. 1973 : « La Prophétie d'hier », dans la revue Lumière et vie n°115, p.4-24. 1973 : « Les Psaumes école de prière», dans la revue Église qui chante n°127-128, p.4-11. 1974 : « Les Psaumes aujourd'hui : pratique et problèmes de la traduction », dans la revue La Maison-Dieu n°118, p.49-75. 1975 : « Introduction à cinq textes sapientiaux », Médiasèvres, Paris. 1975 : « L'interprétation figurative et ses présupposés », dans la revue Recherches de Science Religieuse n°63, p.299-312. 1975 : « Travail et non-travail dans la Bible », dans la revue Lumière et vie n°124, p.59-70. 1976 : « Bulletin d'exégèse de l'Ancien Testament », dans la revue Recherches de Science Religieuse n°64, p.517-540. 1977 : Ley, Profetas, Sabios ; Lectura Sincrónica del Antiguo Testamento, Éd. Cristiandad, Madrid. 1977 : Articles « Ouvrir les Psaumes », « Prière de tous en un seul », « Terre épaisses des Psaumes », « Les Psaumes du Christ et les nôtres », « Accomplissement des Écritures », « Au milieu des ennemis », dans la revue Religieuses dans les professions de santé (repris dans Paumes Nuit et Jour, 1980). 1977 : « Exégèse aujourd'hui : histoire et grammaire », dans la revue Les Quatres Fleuves (Lectures nouvelles de la Bible) n°7, p.68-81 (repris dans : Le Récit, la Lettre et le Corps, 1982 et 1992). 1977 : « Jésus-Christ n'est pas seul », dans la revue Recherches de Science Religieuse n°65, p.243-278, repris dans Le Récit, la Lettre et le Corps, 1982 et 1992. 1977 : « Lire la Bible », dans la revue Documents Épiscopat n°9. 1977 : Articles « Dieu et la promesse de vie », « Le désir de vie », « De toujours à toujours, la louange », « La louange à l'épreuve » dans la revue Recherches. Conscience chrétienne et handicap. 1978 - 1982 modifier 1978 : Articles « Le système du mal », « Les images du salut : libération pascale », « Louange et salut : sur les ailes de la louange », « Louange pour commencer », « Louange pour finir... mais maintenant ? », « Prière et chemin du Royaume », dans la revue Religieuses dans les professions de santé (repris dans Psaumes Nuit et Jour, 1980). 1978 : Articles « La prière et le corps », « Le malade en procès », « L'homme sauvé du péché », dans la revue Recherches. Conscience chrétienne et handicap. 1978 : « L'Esprit Saint et l'Écriture biblique », dans la revue L'Esprit Saint,Publications des Facultés universitaires Saint-Louis, Bruxelles, p.39-63 (repris dans Le Récit, la Lettre et le Corps, 1982 et 1992). 1978 : « Épouser la Sagesse ou n'épouser qu'elle ? Une énigme du livre de la Sagesse » dans La sagesse de l'Ancien Testament, Journées bibliques 1977, Leuven University Press, Coll. Bibliotheca Ephemeridum Theologicarum Lovaniensium n° LI, (2ème éd. 1990) Louvain, p.347-369. 1978 : « La prière à l'école des Psaumes », dans la revue Études, janvier p.101-114. 1979 : Articles « Bulletin d'exégèse de l'Ancien Testament », « Pour une théologie de la lettre », dans la revue Recherches de science religieuse, n°67, p.255-288 & 481-494. 1979 : « Le Psalmiste et ses ennemis. Attention : obstacle ! », dans la revue Célébrer. Notes de pastorale liturgique n°140, p.23-24. 1979 : « Isaïe, l'Emmanuel et nous », dans la revue Source de vie n°170, p.4-6. 1979 : « Le Corps et l'Espérance. Vie et mort dans la Bible », dans Les Vivants et la Mort, X, bulletin dactylographié du Centre Lacordaire, Montpellier, p.1-17. 1979 : « Le vrai pain », dans la revue Recherches. Conscience chrétienne et handicap n°17, p.26-27 (repris dans Psaumes Nuit et Jour, 1980). 1979 : « Comprendre l'Ancien Testament », compte rendu de A.H.J. Gunneweg, Vom Verstehen des Alten Testaments dans la revue Recherches de science religieuse, n°67, p.45-58. 1980 : Articles « Création », « Alliance », dans G. Gilson & B. Sesboüé, Parole de foi, Paroles d'Église, Droguet-Ardant, Limoges. 1980 : Préface à O. Odelain & R. Séguineau, Concordance de la Bible. Les Psaumes, Desclée de Brouwer, 1980. 1980 : « Église catholique et Chine 1980 », dans la revue Études, janvier-juin, p.679-689. 1980 : « La Chine 30 ans après », dans la revue Aujourd'hui la Chine. Revue des amitiés franco-chinoises n°18, juin, p.6-7. 1980 : « Bulletin d'exégèse de l'Ancien Testament », dans la revue Recherches de science religieuse, n°68, p.591-612. 1981 : « Être un héritier de la Bible, Le trait d'union judéo-chrétien », dans la revue Études, février, p.239-255 (article repris dans « Qu'est-ce qu'être héritier de la Bible aujourd'hui », 1982). 1981 : « L'étranger selon l'alliance biblique », dans la revue Migrations et pastorale, n°142, p.25-28. 1981 : « La Bible, Parole de Dieu, Parole d'homme » (en russe), dans la revue Simvol de la Bibliothèque slave de Paris, n°6, p.11-82. 1981 : Los Salmos Noche y Dia, (traduction espagnole de Psaumes nuit et jour, 1980), Éd. Cristiandad, Coll. Biblia y Lenguage n°8, Madrid. 1982 : Le Récit, la Lettre et le Corps, Essais bibliques, Cerf, Coll. Cogitatio Fidei n°114, Paris. ISBN 2204019186. 1982 : « Théologie biblique », dans Initiation à la pratique de la théologie, t.1, Introduction, Cerf, Paris. 1982 : « Critique et lecture : tendances actuelles de l'exégèse biblique », dans Colloque des intellectuels juifs. La Bible au présent, Gallimard, p.241-275. 1982 : « Qu'est-ce qu'être héritier de la Bible aujourd'hui ? », dans le numéro hors-série Juifs et chrétiens face au néo-paganisme de la revue Sens. Juifs et chrétiens dans le monde d'aujourd'hui, mars, p.75-89. 1982 : « Dernières nouvelles de l'Église de Chine », dans la revue Études, janvier, p.99-114. 1982 : « Nécessité de l'Ancien Testament pour l'inculturation de l'Évangile », dans la revue Axes XIV, février-mars, p.3-10. 1982 : « Bulletin d'exégèse de l'Ancien Testament », dans la revue Recherches de science religieuse, n°70, p.343-378. 1983 - 1987 modifier 1983 : « The Role of the Old Testament in the Process of Building up Local Churches », dans Bible and Inculturation (Inculturation : Working Papers on Living Faith and Culture), PUG, Rome. 1983 : « Continuité et discontinuité de l'Église et de la Synagogue », dans Les Premiers Chrétiens. Historiens et Exégètes à Radio Canada, Bellarmin - Cerf, Montréal - Paris. 1983 : Article « Mîn » (« Espèce »), dans Theologisches Wörterbuch zum Alten Testament, Kohlhammer, Stuttgart. 1983 : Articles « L'arrêt du travail et l'image de Dieu dans la Bible», dans la revue Religieuses dans les professions de santé n°293, p.28-33 (repris dans la revue Vie Chrétienne n°268, p.4-9). 1983 : « Jean-Paul II et la Chine » dans la revue Études, p.391-400. 1983 : « Bulletin d'exégèse de l'Ancien Testament », dans la revue Recherches de science religieuse, n°71, p.521-538. 1983 : Salmi notte e giorno (traduction italienne de Psaumes nuit et jour), Citadella Editrice, Assise. 1983 : Ich rufe zu dir bei Tag und bei Nacht (traduction allemande de Psaumes nuit et jour), Patmos Verlag, Düsseldorf. 1984 : « L'image de Ricci à la question », dans la revue Recherches de science religieuse, n°72, p.11-16. 1984 : « Récit biblique et rencontre interculturelle », dans la revue Lumière et vie n°168 p.5-17. 1984 : Articles « La Bible parole de Dieu et parole l'homme », « Nouveau profil du lecteur de la Bible », (provenant de conférences à l'église Saint-Ignace) dans la revue Croire aujourd'hui p.603-616 & 644-656 ; et repris en 1987 dans la revue Parler d'Écritures saintes. 1984 : « Bulletin d'exégèse de l'Ancien Testament », dans la revue Recherches de science religieuse, n°72, p.85-98. 1985 : « Le récit et la transformation du peuple de l'Alliance » dans J. Doré (dir.) Dieu, Église, Société, éd.du Centurion, Paris. 1985 : Articles « Narrativité et théologie dans les récits de la Passion », « Bulletin d'exégèse de l'Ancien Testament », dans la revue Recherches de science religieuse, n°73, p.39-59 (repris dans Le Récit, la Lettre et le Corps, 1992 2ème éd.), et 503-526. 1985 : Articles « Un livre au pluriel », « Un livre un et multiple », « La Bible : Adam », « La Bible : Abraham, l'Exode, Balaam », « La Bible, Israël et les Nations », dans la revue Croire aujourd'hui. 1985 : L'uno e l'Altro Testamento, Saggio di lettura, (traduction italienne de L'un et l'Autre Testament), avec préface pour cette édition, Paideia Editrice, Brescia. 1985 : Psalmy nocą y dniem, (traduction polonaise de Psaumes nuit et jour), Bibl. Przegladu Powszechnego, Varsovie. 1986 : « Création et fondation de la Loi : Gn 1,29ss. » dans La Création dans la Bible et l'Ancien Orient, Cerf, Coll. Lectio Divina n°127, Paris, p. 139-182. 1986 : « Démarche d'un exégète. Pour une stylistique de l'accomplissement », dans Éclatement des savoirs et nouvelles cohérences, Actes du colloque de nov. 1984, Médiasèvres, Paris, p.45-56.: Conférence précieuse où Paul Beauchamp expose comment il conçoit son travail. Rééditée dans Conférences. Une exégèse biblique (2004, ut infra). À compléter par «Accomplir les Écritures. Un chemin de théologie Biblique», dans la Revue biblique (1992) ou dans Pages exégétiques (2005). 1986 : « Violence et Bible : la prière contre les ennemis dans les Psaumes », Documents Épiscopat n°11. 1986 : « Au commencement, Dieu parle, ou les Sept jours de la création », dans la revue Études, n°365-1-2, p.105-116. 1986 : « Le roi, fils de David et fils d'Adam, Messianisme et médiation », dans la revue Lumière et vie n°178, p.55-66. 1986 : « Moïse d'osier » dans le catalogue de la galerie Clivages (Paris), pour l'exposition des toiles de Guy le Meaux. 1987 : Articles « Au cœur de la Loi, le Décalogue », « La Bible commente le Décalogue », « La Loi du Décalogue et l'image de Dieu », « L'homme riche », dans la revue Croire aujourd'hui. 1987 : « Chine : une Église ou deux ? », dans la revue Études, n°?, p.663-674. 1987 : « La création des vivants et de la femme . Lecture allégorique de Gn 2, 15-24 », dans La vie de la Parole, de l'Ancien au Nouveau Testament. Études offertes à Pierre Grelot, Desclée, Paris, p.107-120. 1988 - 1992 modifier 1988 : « Matthieu et l'héritage d'Israël » dans la revue Recherches de science religieuse, n°76-1, p.5-38. 1988 : « La Bible et les formes du langage, ou le texte du pardon (Daniel 9) », dans la revue Esprit, n° spécial en l'honneur de Paul Ricœur, p.199-212 (repris dans : Le Récit, la Lettre et le Corps, 1992). 1989 : « Lectures et relectures du quatrième chant du Serviteur d'Isaïe à Jean » dans The book of Isaïah. Le livre d'Isaïe, Journées bibliques, Leuven University Press, Coll. Bibliotheca Ephemeridum Theologicarum Lovaniensium n°LXXXI, Louvain, p.325-355. 1989 : « Paraboles de Jésus, vie de Jésus : l'encadrement évangélique et scripturaire des paraboles (Mc 4,1-34) », dans Les Paraboles évangéliques,perspectives nouvelles, congrès ACFEB 1987, Cerf, Coll. Lectio divina n°135, p.151-170. 1989 : « La Création, acte personnel d'un Dieu qui se nomme », dans la revue Unité des chrétiens n°75, p.14-19. 1989 : Préface à Roland Meynet, L'Analyse rhétorique. Une nouvelle méthode pour comprendre la Bible, Cerf, Coll. Initiation, Paris. ISBN 220404024X. 1989 : Hablar de Escrituras Santas. Perfil del lector actual de la Biblia, traduction espagnole de Parler d'Écritures Saintes (1987), Herder, Barcelone. 1990 : « Je ne suis pas seul : Le Père est avec moi (Jn 16, 32) », dans la revue Partage n°46, p.6-7. 1990 : « Typologie et "figures" du lecteur » dans la revue Recherches de science religieuse, n°78-2, p.221-232. 1991 : « Chemins bibliques de la Révélation trinitaire », dans Monothéisme et Trinité, Publications des Facultés universitaires Saint-Louis, n°52, p.15-40 (repris dans : Le Récit, la Lettre et le Corps, 1992). ISBN 2802800787. 1991 : « Le peuple juif et les Nations à partir de l'Ancien Testament » dans le bulletin XXVI du Pontificium concilium pro dialogo inter religiones n°1, p.43-60. 1991 : « La violence dans la Bible » (en collaboration avec Denis Vasse), revue Cahiers Évangile n°76. 1991 : « Le genre littéraire apocalyptique » dans L'apocalyptique (session septembre 1990), Médiasèvres, p.31-52. 1991 : « Un projet exégétique aujourd'hui » (en roumain), revue Cronica, Iasi. 1991 : « Les chrétiens et l'Ancien Testament » dans la revue Cahiers pour croire aujourd'hui n°79, p.19-24 (traduction italienne dans la revue SIDIC vol. XXIV n°1 p.1-5). 1991 : « La Loi et les instances du pouvoir dans l'Israël biblique » dans Pouvoir et loi, actes du colloque de janvier 1991, groupe « Culture et foi », Chrétiens-Médias, Tours, p.38-49. 1992 : « Le possédé de Gérasa : Mc 5, 1-20 », dans La Guérison du corps, Médiasèvres, p.86-94. 1992 : « Présentation d'un schéma de cours : la notion d'accomplissement », dans L'Enseignement de l'Écriture sainte. Bulletin de Saint-Sulpice n°18, p.180-193. 1992 : « Le signe des pains », dans la revue Lumière et vie. Les signes et croix chez saint Jean n°209, p.55-67. 1992 : « Accomplir les Écritures. Un chemin de théologie biblique », dans la Revue Biblique. Centenaire 1892-1992 n°99, p.132-162. 1992 : « L'exégèse actuelle devant un évangile de la Résurrection », dans Qu'est-ce que croire aujourd'hui ? Les Cahiers d'Aléthé, p.81-107. 1992 : « Le Pentateuque et la lecture typologique », dans Pierre Haudebert (Dir.), Le Pentateuque, Recherches et débats (XIVe Congrès ACFEB 1992), Cerf, Coll. Lectio divina n°151, Paris, p.51-74. ISBN 2204045500. 1992 : « Chrétiens chinois tournés vers l'aube », dans la revue Études, p.105-114. 1992 : « L'apport des différents méthodes d'exégèse dans une faculté de théologie », dans Joseph Doré (Dir.) Les Cent Ans de la Faculté de théologie, Beauchesne, Coll. Sciences théologiques et religieuse n°1, Paris, p. 207-212. ISBN 270101249X. 1992 : « L'histoire biblique de la chair », dans la revue Cahiers pour croire aujourd'hui n°111, p.27-32. 1992 : All'Inizio, Dio Parla : itinerari biblici, Edizioni ADP, Coll. Bibbia e Preghiera n°14 (recueil d'articles précédemment publiés, mais non rassemblés en français), Rome. ISBN 887357114X. 1993 - 1997 modifier 1993 : « Le Proverbe et le répons » dans L. Panier (Dir.), Centre d'Analyse du Discours Religieux, Le temps de la lecture, Exégèse biblique et sémiotique : recueil d'hommages pour Jean Delorme, Cerf, Coll. Lectio divina n°155, p.361-380. ISBN 2204048267. 1993 : « Sur deux mots de l'Ecclésiastique : Si 43, 27b » dans Joseph Doré et Christoph Theobald (Dir.), Penser la foi : recherches en théologie aujourd'hui : mélanges offerts à Joseph Moingt, Cerf-Assas Éditions, p.15-25. ISBN 2204048631. 1993 : « Exégèse typologique, exégèse d'aujourd'hui » dans la revue Connaissance des Pères de l'Église n°51, p.19-20. 1993 : Articles « Juifs et chrétiens », « Seigneur, ouvre mes lèvres » dans la revue Cahiers pour croire aujourd'hui n°115 et 125. 1993 : « La violencia en la Biblia » (traduction espagnole de « La violence dans la Bible »), Verbo Divino, Coll. Cuadernos biblicos n°76, Estella. 1993 : Hovory O Pismu svatém (traduction de Parler d'Écritures sainte), Caska Krestanska Academie, Prague. 1994 : « Abraham et Saraï : la sœur-épouse, ou l'énigme du couple fondateur », dans Claude Coulot (Dir.), CERIT, Exégèse et herméneutique. Comment lire la Bible ?, Cerf, Coll.Lectio divina n°158, p.11-50.ISBN 2204050687. 1994 : « Sagesse biblique et expérience mystique », dans la revue Christus n°162, p.157-166. 1994 : « La Bible, livre d'espérance », dans la revue Études n°381, p.69-78. 1994 : Articles « La lecture biblique, un exercice », « Dieu chôma le septième jour » dans la revue Cahiers pour croire aujourd'hui n°147 et 153. 1994 : A viôlencia na Bíblia (traduction brésilienne de La violence dans la bible) Paulus, Coll. Cadernos bíblicos n°62, São Paulo. 1995 : « Élection et universel dans la Bible », dans la revue Études n°382, p.373-384. 1995 : « Un parallèle problématique : Rm11 et Ez 16 », dans R. Kuntzmann (Dir.) Ce Dieu qui vient : études sur l'Ancien et le Nouveau Testament offertes au professeur Bernard Renaud l'occasion de son soixante-cinquième anniversaire, Cerf, Coll. Lectio divina n°159, p.137-155. ISBN 2204050830. 1995 : « Sagesse de Salomon : de l'argumentation médicale à la résurrection ? », dans J. Trublet (Dir.)La Sagesse biblique de l'Ancien au Nouveau Testament (Congrès ACFEB 1993), Cerf, Coll. Lectio divina n°160, Paris, p.175-186. ISBN 2204051535. 1995 : « L'Épître aux Hébreux dans l'histoire », « Quelle typologie dans Hébreux ? », dans Chantal Reynier et Bernard Sesboüé (Dir.) Comme une ancre jetée vers l'avenir : Regards sur l'Epître aux hébreux, Atelier de théologie du Centre Sèvres, Médiasèvres, Paris. ISBN rectifié : ISBN 290038835X ISBN erroné d'origine : ISBN 29003883510 1996 : « Les catégories en œuvre dans la rencontre du judaïsme et du christianisme », dans Philippe Lécrivain, Christoph Theobald et Yves Tourenne (Dir.) L'Unique et ses témoins : judaïsme, christianisme et islam, histoire et théologie d'une rencontre : session de rentrée du 1er cycle du Centre Sèvres, 18-29 septembre 1995, Médiasèvres, Paris, p.29-46. ISBN 2900388392 1996 : Articles « Abraham : au commencement était le pluriel », « Abraham, la vie, la mort », « Abraham, ligature et dénouement », « Moïse entre deux peuples » dans la revue Cahiers pour croire aujourd'hui. 1996 : « Persona, elezione e universalità nella Bibbia », dans Virgilio Melchiorre (Dir.) L' idea di persona, Vita e Pensiero, Coll. Pubblicazioni del Centro di ricerche di metafisica. Sezione di metafisica e storia della metafisica n°16, Milan, p.33-50. Broché : ISBN 8834303865 ; relié : ISBN 8834303873 1996 : « Remerciements », dans Paul Ricœur, Hommage à Paul Beauchamp, Médiasèvres, Coll. Travaux et conférences du Centre Sèvres, Paris, p.39-45. ISBN 2900388384 1997 : « Saint Paul et l'Ancien Testament : loi et foi », dans Camille Focant (Dir.), La Loi dans L'un et l'autre Testament, Cerf, Coll. Lectio divina n°168, Paris, p.110- 139. ISBN 2204056448 1997 : « Un éclairage biblique sur l'éthique », dans la revue Études, p.359-369. 1997 : « E fu sera e fu matutina » (Gn 1,1 - 2,4a), dans Il tempo, EDB (éd. Dehoniane à Bologne), Coll. Parola, spirito e vita. Quaderni di lettura biblica (Communità di Bose), n° 36, p. 25-36. 1997 : Articles « Moïse le voyant », « Moïse à la place de Dieu », « Moïse dans le péché des siens », « Moïse et le Pharaon », «Jésus, la foule, le peuple », dans la revue Cahiers pour croire aujourd'hui. 1998 - 2002 modifier 1998 : Articles « Accomplissement des Écritures », « Ame - cœur - corps », section C, « Biblique (théologie) », « Création », section A, « Dieu », section A. 1, « Enfer », section A, « Esprit Saint », section A. I., « Miracle », section A, « Sagesse », section A, « Sens de l'Écriture », « Violence », dans Jean-Yves Lacoste (Dir.), Dictionnaire critique de théologie, Presses Universitaires de France. ISBN 2130488250. Réédition même éd. dans la Coll. Quadrige, 2002. ISBN 2130529046 1998 : Articles « Le temps d'un peuple et l'histoire du temps », « 2 Rois 2-13 : Élisée », « Le prophète Osée », « Isaïe », «Jérémie et la fin des rois », «Jérémie et Moïse », «Jérémie vers l'avenir », « Ézéchiel », « Un regard de foi sur le peuple juif», « Un inconnu "le Serviteur" », « Néhémie », « Esther », «Jonas », «Job le lépreux», dans la revue Cahiers pour croire aujourd'hui. 1998 : « E possibile una teologia biblica ? », dans La Revelazione attestata. La Bibbia fra Testo e Teologia. Raccolta in onore del Cardinale Martini, Glossa, Milano, p. 319-334. 1998 : « Un livre, deux communautés », dans Procès de Jésus, procès des Juifs A. Marchadour (Dir.), Cerf, Paris, p. 15-27. Ce texte est aussi incorporé à : Simon Légasse & Peter J. Tomson, Qui a tué Jésus ?, Cerf, Coll. «Lire la Bible», Paris, 2004. ISBN 220407537X 1999 : « La violence dans la Bible » dans la revue Études. 1999 : « Pourquoi parler de David comme d'un vivant ? » dans L. Desrousseaux & J. Vermeylen (Dir.), Figures de David à travers la Bible, ACFEB, Cerf, Coll. « Lectio divina » n°177, Paris, p. 225-242. ISBN 2-204-06197-2 1999 : « Sagesse de Salomon et repas rituel », dans M. Quesnel, Y.-M. Blanchard, C. Tassin. (Dir.), Nourriture el repas dans les milieux juifs et chrétiens de l'antiquité. Mélanges offerts au Professeur Charles Perrot, Cerf, Coll. « Lectio divina » n° 178, Paris, p. 41-54. 1999 : « La lettre à la divinité ou le psaume comme ex-voto. Des sefârim de Is 37,14 (2 R 19,14) au « miketâv » de Is 38,9 », dans L. Panier (Dir.), Les lettres dans la Bible et dans la littérature, CADIR, Cerf, « Lectio divina » n° 181, Paris, p. 105-120. ISBN 220406274X 1999 : Préface pour Françoise-Claire Legrand & Matthieu Saulière, Arros baroque, Siloë, Tournay. ISBN 2913781020 1999 : Salmer - nat og dag (trad. Danoise de Psaumes Nuit et Jour, Par E. Christiansen), ANIS, Frederiksberg. ISBN 87-7457-221-0 1999 : « La personificazione della Sapienza in Proverbi 8, 22-31 : genesi e orientamento », dans G. Bellia, A. Passaro (Dir.), Libro dei Proverbi. Tradizione, redazione, teologia, Piemme, Casale Monferrrato (Alessandria), p. 191-210. ISBN 8838443777 1999 : Traduction russe de « Saint Paul et l'Ancien Testament : Loi et Foi », (1997), dans Stranitswi (St. Andrews College), Moscou, p. 163-182. 1999 : « Nouveauté de l'Esprit », dans Au présent de l'Esprit (colloque du Centre Sèvres, 16 et 17 octobre 1998), Médiasèvres, Paris, p. 17-23. ISBN 2-900388-49-10 (erroné, mais utilisé par la BN) 2000 : « L'interrogation de l'exégèse » dans le colloque Francis Jacques, revue Transversalités de l'Institut Catholique de Paris, n° 73, p. 85-96 (colloque Francis.Jacques). 2000 : « Le récit biblique : l'herméneutique et le choix éthique de liberté » dans H. H. Adriaanse & Rainer Enskat (Dir.), Fremdheit und vertrautheit. Hermeneutik im europaïschen Kontext, Peeters, Leuven, p. 253-258. ISBN 90-429-0713-4 2000 : Art. « Lecture christique de l'Ancien Testament » dans la revue Biblica, p. 105-115. 2000 : « La typologie dans l'Évangile de Jean » et « Remarques additives sur l'antijudaïsme » dans Radici dell' antigiudaismo in ambiente cristiano. Colloquio Intra-Ecclesiale, Atti del simposio teologico-storico, Città del Vaticano, 30 ottobre-1 novembre 1997, Libreria editrice vaticana, Coll. « Atti e documenti / Pontificio comitato di scienze storiche », Città del Vaticano, p. 95-109 & 110- 126. ISBN 88-209-2798-5 2000 : « Lettre à M. le Rabbin Krygier », dans Sens. Juifs et chrétiens dans le monde d'aujourd'hui, n° 11, p. 498-500 (lettre publiée dans la revue sur un souhait du destinataire, avec l'accord de P. Beauchamp). 2001 : Traduction italienne de l'Un et l'autre Testament vol.2 (1990), L'Uno e l'altro Testamento. 2. Compiere le Scritture, Glossa, Coll. « Biblica » n°1, Milano, 2001 (« Selezione bibliografica 1962-2000 », p. 47l-482). ISBN 88-7105-122-X 2001 : Il libro e l'uomo. Colloquio con P. Beauchamp, intervista e note a cura di Ebe Faini Gatteschi, Glossa, Milano. ISBN 88-7105-133-5 Articles posthumes modifier 2001 : art. «Sagesse et Torah. Accomplissement et folie» dans Raymond Kuntzmann (Dir.), Typologie biblique. De quelques figures vives, Cerf, Coll.«Lectio divina» hors-série, Paris. ISBN 2-204-06997-3 Bibliographie sur Paul Beauchamp modifier 2005 : Centre Sèvres, L'unité de l'un et l'autre Testament dans l'œuvre de Paul Beauchamp : actes du colloque des 15 et 16 octobre 2004, Éd. Facultés jésuites de Paris, Paris. ISBN 2-84847-007-0 2006 : Édouart Cothenet, art. «À propos de... Paul Beauchamp», dans la revue "Esprit et Vie" n°157 p.30-31. "Manifester l'unité de la Bible dans le respect de chacune de ses parties fut sa passion, ce qui le conduisit à approfondir le sens des figures dans l'Ancien Testament et le mode paradoxal de l'accomplissement dans le Nouveau". 2006 : Anne-Marie Pelletier, art. «Lire et relire Paul Beauchamp», rubrique «Actualités événement», dans la revue Cahiers Évangile n°137 (sept.2006), Cerf, Paris, p.117-126. Excellent article introductif au chemin que Paul Beauchamp a cartografié de ses recherches dans la Parole de Dieu. Liens internes modifier Liste de théologiens chrétiens Théologie Exégèse Liens externes modifier Présentation sur Jésuites.com Article de Wikipédia comportant une bibliographie très fournie, incorporée ici par l'auteur de l'article sur Wikipédia. Fiche auteur du Cerf Résumés de certains ouvrages en ligne Évocation du P. Beauchamp par Anne-Marie Pelletier au lendemain de sa mort. Bibliographie. On y trouvera en particulier les références de quelques vidéo de Paul Beauchamp, en 1996. Récupérée de « http://fr.wikikto.eu/index.php/Paul_Beauchamp » Catégories : Théologien français • Théologien catholique • Jésuite français • ExégèteAffichages PageDiscussionmodifierHistoriqueOutils personnels Créer un compte ou se connecterRechercher Navigation Accueil Index alphabétique Page au hasard Contacter WikiKto Contribuer Aide Communauté Modifications récentes Place de l'église Liste de diffusion Faire un don Boîte à outils Pages liées Suivi des liens Importer une image Pages spéciales Version imprimable Lien historique Autres langues English Template:Récupération wikikto - Fichier:Eusebe de Cesaree.jpg 2281 - 8975 2009-06-14T13:44:52Z - Frère Hilaire 81 Template:Récupération wikikto Eusebe de Cesaree Template:Récupération wikikto - WikiKto/Catégorie:Naissance en 1651 2326 - 9092 2009-06-15T12:48:00Z - Frère Hilaire 81 bonav' Catégorie:Naissance en 1651 Les 2 pages suivantes figurent dans cette catégorie, sur un total de 2. B Bonaventure de Potenza F Fénelon Catégories : 1651 • Naissance en Template:Récupération wikikto - Thomas d'Aquin 2328 - 9096 2009-06-15T13:52:20Z - Frère Hilaire 81 bonav' Template:Récupération wikikto Saint Thomas d'Aquin (né vers 1225 à Aquin au sud de l'Italie, mort le 7 mars 1274 à Fossanova) est un théologien et philosophe dominicain. Docteur de l'Église surnommé le "Docteur angélique", son rôle dans la théologie catholique et la scolastique est si central qu'on l'appelle aussi "Docteur commun". La philosophie thomiste essaie de concilier l’autonomie humaine, l’immortalité de l’âme et la croyance en Dieu comme Cause Unique de tout bien. Sa certitude est que l’étude philosophique, aussi poussée soit-elle, ne contredira en aucun cas l’enseignement de la religion, puisque « les deux ont un même objet, qui est la vérité ». Biographie modifier Jeunesse et aspiration à la vie dominicaine (1224-1244) modifier Fils du comte Landulphe, comte de la ville d'Aquino, et de la comtesse Théadora d'Inverno, il est né aux alentours de 12241 au château de Roccasecca, dans le Royaume des Deux-Siciles2. La famille d'Aquin était une des plus grandes famille d'Italie, et très proche du Pape. Les premiers biographes de Thomas d'Aquin présente sa naissance comme une grande réjouissance pour sa mère qui en fait son fils favori. De 1230 à 1235, il est oblat à l’abbaye bénédictine du Mont-Cassin, dont son oncle Sunnibald était l'abbé. Il y demeure neuf ans, pendant lesquels il subit l'influence bénédictine et fréquente la bibliothèque du monastère qui devait contenir les classiques du Trivium Quadrivium et d'Augustin d'Hippone. À partir de 1239, Frédéric II, en lutte contre Grégoire IX, expulse les moines de l'abbaye : il étudie alors à l'université de Naples où il découvre sans doute Aristote avec des traductions à partir de l'arabe fournies par Frédéric II. C'est là-bas qu'il rencontre des frères prêcheurs dont le type de vie l'attirait grandement, notamment de par leur érudition et leur vitalité apostolique. Son père meurt le 24 décembre 1243, rendant le jeune Thomas un peu plus libre de son destin. Il décide de rentrer dans l’ordre des dominicains3 en 1244, à l'âge de vingt ans, contre l’avis de sa famille qui voulait en faire l'abbé du Mont-Cassin. Sa mère le fait alors enlever et l’assigne à résidence à Roccasecca ou il demeure un an. Thomas ne changeant cependant pas d’avis et sa famille finit par accepter son choix. Études à Paris, premiers enseignements (1245-1259) modifier Thomas devient ensuite étudiant de 1245 à 1248, dans le Paris de Louis IX, où il est surnommé par les autres étudiants « le bœuf muet » en raison de sa stature, de son silence et de son goût pour la contemplation. Puis il suit à Cologne jusqu'en 1252 son maître Albert le Grand, dominicain commentateur d'Aristote. De retour à Paris, il suit le cursus universitaire classique pour les aspirants théologiens : il est bachelier biblique (lectures commentées des Écritures) de 1252 à 1254, puis bachelier sententiaire. De 1254 à 1256, Thomas rédige plus de 6 000 pages de commentaires du Livre des Sentences de Lombard, tout en suivant certains des cours dispensés dans les facultés parisiennes et au studium dominicain de Saint-Jacques. Il commence ensuite à enseigner la Bible sous le contrôle de son maître, puis rédige le de Ente et Essentia, reçoit sa maîtrise en théologie, est nommé Maître-Régent, défend et rédige les Questions Disputées : de Veritate, les Quodlibet (7 à 11) ; commente le de Trinitate de Boèce… En 1256, Thomas est magister in sacra pagina, c'est à dire "maître en sciences bibliques". Son activité consiste principalement en disputes théologiques (disputatio), en commentaires d'Aristote et de la Bible et en prêches publiques. Après d'âpres luttes avec les séculiers de l'Université, il sera enfin admis - avec saint Bonaventure - dans le Consortium Magistrorum, non sans quelque pression pontificale en leur faveur, et de 1256 à 1259, il est maître en théologie (il est choisi avant l’âge requis), presque totalement libre de ses objets d'étude4. Maturité, voyage en Italie (1259-1269) modifier En 1259, Thomas a trente-quatre ans lorsqu'il part pour l'Italie où il restera dix ans. Il y enseigne la théologie jusqu'en 1268, tout en jouissant déjà d'une grande réputation. Il est d'abord assigné à Orvieto, comme lecteur conventuel, c'est-à-dire responsable de la formation permanente de la communauté. Il y trouve aussi le temps d'achever la rédaction de la Somme contre les gentils et de l'expositio super Job. Il rédige notamment l'explication continue des évangiles, appelée par la suite la chaîne d'or (catena aurea), un florilège de citations des Pères de l'Église organisées de manière à constituer un commentaire continu des Évangiles, verset par verset. Cet ouvrage d'importance considérable du point de vue de l'histoire de la réception des auteurs chrétiens grecs, a été rédigé à la demande du Pape Urbain IV auquel Thomas dédie le chaîne sur Mathieu. Thomas est ensuite envoyé à Rome où il séjourne entre 1265 et 1268 comme maître régent. Durant ce séjour, affecté à la formation intellectuelle des jeunes dominicains, Thomas rédige également de potentia Dei, la première partie du compendium de théologie et commençe ses commentaires d'Aristote par le commentaire de "de l'âme", sous les yeux du Pape qui venait d'interdire l'enseignement d'Aristote dans les universités en 12635. C'est également en Italie qu'il a composé l'Office du Saint-Sacrement au moment de l'instauration de la Fête du Corpus Christi. Il rédige aussi plusieurs opuscules, réponses aux questions de personnes particulières ou de supérieurs, portant sur des questions divers économiques, canoniques ou morales. Durant cette période, il a l'occasion de côtoyer la cour pontificale, mais, en poste fixe dans des couvents, rien ne dit qu'il suit le pape dans ses déplacements continuels. A cette époque, la curie n'a pas de siège fixe. Retour à Paris, querelles universitaires (1269-1272) modifier En 1269, Thomas revient à Paris où il reste jusqu'à Pâques 1272. L'Université est alors en pleine crise intellectuelle et morale en partie à cause de la diffusion de l'aristotélisme, mais aussi à la suite des querelles entre les ordres mendiants, les séculiers et les réguliers. Thomas rédige la seconde partie (IIa Pars) de la Somme théologique et la plus grande partie des Commentaires des œuvres d'Aristote. Il doit faire face à des attaques de la part des Ordres mendiants et à des disputes avec certains maîtres ès arts, en particulier Siger de Brabant. Il écrit de perfectionie spiritualis vitae et les quodlibets I-VI et XII contre les séculiers et les traités de aeternam mundi et de unitate intellectus contre les fransiscains. Fin de sa vie, commentaires de la Bible, (1272-1273) modifier Le travail incroyable accompli à la fois pour l'enseignement et la rédaction de son œuvre, les luttes continuelles qu'il doit mener au sein même de l'Université, le départ de quelques-uns de ses amis comme Robert de Sorbon et Eudes de Saint-Denys, tout cela contribue à miner la santé de Thomas, qui, à quarante-sept ans repart à Naples, où il est nommé maître Régent en théologie de l’école dominicaine, à la demande du roi Charles d'Anjou, le frère de Saint Louis, ce malgré les supplications de l'Université de Paris. Il y poursuit la rédaction de la troisième partie (IIIa Pars) de la Somme théologique, sur le Christ comme médiateur de la Création et les sacrements, qu'il n'achèvera jamais, celle du cours sur l’Épître aux Romains, et du commentaires des Psaumes. On ne sait pas quand il a prêché les sermons sur le Credo, le Pater et l'Ave Maria. Sa vision et sa mort (1273-1274) modifier À partir du 6 décembre 1273, après avoir eu une expérience spirituelle bouleversante pendant la messe, il cesse d’écrire, peut-être parce qu’il tient désormais ses œuvres pour vaines. Sa santé décline et, devenu aphasique en se rendant au concile de Lyon convoqué par le pape Grégoire X et qui devait se tenir en mai, il meurt le 7 mars 1274, à l'âge supposé de 50 ans, au monastère cistercien de Fossa Nova, où il reposera jusqu'au transfert de sa dépouille mortelle en 1369 à Toulouse, aux Jacobins, où il repose depuis lors. On dit qu'il commentait le Cantique des Cantiques aux moines qui l'accompagnait sur son lit de mort. En recevant sa dernière Eucharistie, il dit6 : « Je vous reçois, ô salut de mon âme. C'est par amour de vous que j'ai étudié, veillé des nuits entières et que je me suis épuisé ; c'est vous que j'ai prêché et enseigné. Jamais je n'ai dit un mot contre Vous. Je ne m'attache pas non plus obstinément à mon propre sens ; mais si jamais je me suis mal exprimé sur ce sacrement, je me soumets au jugement de la sainte Eglise romaine dans l'obéissance de laquelle je meurs.» Témoignages sur sa personnalité modifier Tous les témoignages en notre possession concordent à présenter Thomas d'Aquin comme un homme grand et gras ; il était brun de teint et blond de cheveux, mais le front dégarni. L'apparence devait être harmonieuse car, lorsqu'il passait dans la campagne, le bon peuple abandonnait ses travaux et se précipitait à sa rencontre « admirant sa stature imposante et la beauté de ses traits »7. Gilbert Keith Chesterton, dans Le Boeuf muet, nous le dépeint ainsi : « Saint Thomas était un taureau : un homme immense, gras et taciturne; doux et magnanime, mais peu sociable; timide, même en tenant compte de l'humilité qui accompagne la sainteté ; et l'esprit absent, même en ne tenant pas compte de ses transes occasionnelles ou extases, qu'il prenait soin de dissimuler. » Ses étudiants l'ont présenté comme un homme soucieux de ne froisser personne par de mauvaises paroles, et très assidu au travail, se levant très tôt, bien avant les premiers offices, pour commencer à travailler. Ses cours étaient pleins de vie, sa personnalité intellectuelle de maître rendait les cours dynamiques et plaisaient beaucoup à ses étudiants. Sa piété se tournait surtout vers l'Eucharistie et vers l'image du Christ crucifié8. Contextualisation historique modifier Pour accéder à Aristote à une époque, le XIIIe siècle, où ce dernier était inconnu dans le monde chrétien, Thomas d'Aquin prend le parti de discuter et le plus souvent de réfuter les commentaires d’Avicenne et d’Averroès, théologiens musulmans qui l'ont précédé dans la lecture d'Aristote. Averroès, par exemple, doutait de l'unicité de l'âme et de l'intellect, ce qu'entendait réfuter Thomas. Curieusement, en leur temps, Platon et Aristote avaient exprimé un désaccord du même ordre. La philosophie thomiste essaie de concilier l’autonomie humaine, l’immortalité de l’âme et la croyance en Dieu comme Cause Unique de tout bien. Sa certitude est que l’étude philosophique, aussi poussée soit-elle, ne contredira en aucun cas l’enseignement de la religion, puisque « les deux ont un même objet, qui est la vérité ». L'oeuvre de Thomas d'Aquin est condamnée le 18 mars 1277 par l'archevêque anglais Robert Kilwarby, puis par un certain Guillaume de la Mare, Franciscain, qui publie vers 1279 un correctorium de frère Thomas, recensant 117 propositions trop audacieuses. L'influence grandissante de l'ordre dominicain aidant, il est réhabilité par la suite et canonisé en 1323 par le pape Jean XXII. Thomas d'Aquin (droite), Saint Dominique et la Vierge Marie à l'enfantLe travail de contextualisation de Thomas d'Aquin et de sa pensée, longtemps considéré comme la philosophia perennis au sein de l'Église, a été entrepris au XXe siècle par Marie-Dominique Chenu dans L'introduction à l'étude de saint Thomas d'Aquin. En effet, comme tout penseur, Thomas d'Aquin est pris dans les problématiques de son époque, toutes comprises dans des questions théologico-philosophiques. Il est ainsi impossible d'étudier la pensée de Thomas sans prendre en compte qu'il travaillait dans un contexte entièrement Chrétien, ce qui présuppose de considérer qu'il travaillait dans et avec sa foi dans le Dieu Chrétien. Il faut également prendre en compte le cadre de l'Université parisienne du XIIIe siècle, sous le règne de saint Louis. Cet environnement intellectuel est fait de disputatio, disputes argumentées sur des questions précises, et de disputes quodlibetiques, disputes argumentées sur des sujets pris au hasard. La forme des questions et des articles de la Somme théologique s'explique dans ce contexte. Le livre des Sentences de Pierre Lombard structurait alors toutes les études de théologie: Thomas d'Aquin en fit le commentaire, en deux ans, durant son baccalauréat sentenciaire. Caractère général de l'œuvre de Thomas d'Aquin modifier La synthèse de la foi et de la raison modifier La grande contribution de Thomas d'Aquin à l'histoire de la penséeest la synthèse qu'il a tentée entre foi et raison . C'est en intégrant la philosophie d'Aristote au corpus théologique des Pères de l'Église (notamment d'Augustin d'Hippone et du Pseudo-Denys l'Aréopagite) qu'il en vient à articuler les vérités de raison avec les vérités de foi, l'une ne pouvant aller contre l'autre. A son époque où la théologie commence à s'organiser en discipline à part entière, il la place au-dessus de toutes les autres disciplines tout en montrant que rien ne peut aller contre elle. Son œuvre, tout en étant dans une optique théologique, intègre tout un pan philosophique qui traite de la nature en tant que nature, et non plus en tant que créé. C'est la distinction entre la théologie naturelle et la théologie révélée, entre la raison naturelle et la Révélation Biblique. Certains parlent du début de l'émancipation de la raison par rapport à la théologie, bien que pour Thomas elles travaillent ensemble. Il est ainsi possible de dégager une philosophie de sa théologie9. Philosophie réaliste modifier Thomas d'Aquin reprend les bases de la philosophie réaliste d'Aristote10. La connaissance intellectuelle est une abstraction de la connaissance sensible, ou plus simplement : toute connaissance provient des sens. Il est l'auteur de cette fameuse phrase: « Rien n'est dans l'intelligence qui n'ait été auparavant dans les sens »11. Ce qui est dans l'intelligence est donc extrait des images fournies par les sens. Thomas affirme cela devant toute la théologie qui est plutôt rattachée au courant néo-platonicien pour qui les sens ne fournissent que des informations trompeuses, et le corps une prison pour l'âme. L'argument principal de Thomas en faveur du réalisme est le suivant : si Dieu nous a donné un corps doté de facultés sensibles, c'est donc qu'il ne peut être trompeur et qu'il faut s'en servir. Dieu connu en ce qu'Il est pour nous modifier Une grande nouveauté chez Thomas est d'avoir considéré Dieu à partir du monde et non en ce qu'il est en lui-même. Il est tout à fait possible d'accéder à une connaissance de Dieu sans la Révélation, en observant le monde, mais cette connaissance reste dans les limites de la raison humaine et ne pourra jamais remplacer la connaissance de Dieu par la Révélation. C'est le sens des preuves cosmologiques qui partent du monde pour arriver à l'existence de Dieu, que l'on trouve à la question 2, art. 3 de la Somme théologique12. Thomas d'Aquin donnera 5 voies de l'existence de Dieu : elles se nomment les Quinquae viae. Cela fonde la distinction fondamentale entre Dieu en ce qu'il est pour nous, par exemple Dieu en tant que créateur du monde, et ce qu'il est en lui-même, ce qui est impossible à connaître en ce monde, car Il est au-delà de ce qu'on peut connaître, mais il sera possible de voir l'essence de Dieu face à face dans la Béatitude, c'est à dire après la mort pour les bienheureux, c'est ce qu'enseigne la Révélation. La nature humaine au centre de son projet modifier L'être humain est au centre de toute l'œuvre de Thomas d'Aquin. La nature de l'homme en tant qu'être matériel et spirituel, à l'orée de l'univers visible et invisible est analysée avec les outils aristotéliciens. L'homme est essentiellement corps et intelligence. Thomas d'Aquin adopte ainsi l'hylémorphisme, c'est-à-dire l'homme comme composé unifié de matière et de forme, et la théorie de la connaissance réaliste, c'est à dire qu'il considère que rien de ce qui est dans l'intelligence n'ait été avant dans les sens. Thomas donne du sens à l'analyse de l'homme en tant que nature et non plus seulement en tant que créature. Il aura toujours eut une grande conscience des limites de la nature humaine mais aussi de ses capacités aussi bien naturelles que surnaturelles. La morale comme retour vers Dieu modifier La morale de Thomas d'Aquin est finaliste, en référence à l'ordre de l'Univers orienté vers Dieu que Thomas d'Aquin reprend de la cosmologie Grecque, et à la téléologie éthique aristotélicienne, parce qu'elle a en vue une fin suprême, et naturaliste, parce qu'elle se repose sur une anthropologie de la nature humaine précise et réaliste. L'homme doit s'insérer dans l'ordre de l'Univers voulu par Dieu, c'est à dire faire ce pour quoi il a été créé : connaitre et aimer Dieu. La morale, parce qu'elle porte sur l'être humain, en tant qu'être composé d'âme et de corps, doit intégrer dans son chemin toutes les inclinations sensibles, toutes les passions, tous les amours, afin que l'homme arrive à sa fin dans toute son intégrité : cette fin est le bonheur dans l'ordre naturel et la Béatitude dans l'ordre surnaturel. La vie morale consiste donc, pour chaque homme, à développer au plus haut point ses capacités et ses possibilités naturelles sous la conduite de la raison13, et de s'ouvrir à la vie surnaturelle offerte par Dieu. Théologie et philosophie modifier La philosophie au service de la théologie modifier Dieu est l'objet de tout le travail de Thomas d'Aquin. Selon Thomas, la philosophie étudie d'abord les êtres créés, pour s'élever ensuite à la connaissance de Dieu; dans l'ordre de la théologie, au contraire, on commence par l'étude de Dieu, et c'est précisément cet ordre qui est suivi dans les Sommes. Dès lors, l'ordre de la théologie peut être ainsi spécifié : « l'objet principal de la doctrine sacrée est de transmettre la connaissance de Dieu, non pas seulement selon ce qu'il est en lui-même, mais aussi selon qu'il est le principe et la fin des choses, spécialement de la créature raisonnable »14. Philosophie et théologie diffèrent donc par l'objet premier de la connaissance humaine, et elles diffèreront aussi en conséquence par leur méthode: il y a un statut épistémologique propre à chacun de ces deux discours, ce qui pose la question de savoir si l'on aboutit dans les deux domaines à des vérités qui s'accordent ou non et de quelle manière. La thèse de Thomas est que foi et raison ne peuvent se contredire car elles émanent toutes deux de Dieu; la théologie et la philosophie ne peuvent donc pas parvenir à des vérités divergentes. C'est l'argument de la double vérité que l'on trouve dans la Somme contre les gentils et qui stipule que les vérités accessibles par la raison sont englobées dans les vérités supérieures de la révélation, et qu'elles ne sont donc pas contradictoires 15. On le trouve également dans la question 1 de la Somme théologique: comme la lumière de la raison et celle de la foi viennent toutes deux de Dieu, elles ne peuvent se contredire. Mieux encore, la foi se sert de la raison tout comme la grâce se sert de la nature, c’est-à-dire que les vérités de la raison naturelle (ratio naturalis) servent à éclairer les articles de foi. Ainsi, il n'y a pas de rupture radicale entre la théologie et la philosophie, contrairement à Bonaventure de Bagnorea, par exemple, qui dit que « la théologie commence là où la philosophie termine ». Thomas d'Aquin rendra célèbre l'adage selon lequel « la philosophie est la servante de la théologie » (Philosophia ancilla theologie) dans la mesure où la philosophie, en réfléchissant sur les conditions d'un usage cohérent des concepts et du langage, permet à la théologie de rendre raison de manière fondée et rationnelle des vérités de foi qui sont, par définition, inacessibles à la raison mais non contraires à celle-ci. Il y a donc collaboration hiérarchisée entre la servante et la maîtresse, toutes deux subordonnées à la science divine, mais chacune à son rang: la théologie comme science supérieure parce qu'elle tient directement ses principes de la Révélation et se sert des conclusions de toutes les autres sciences, tandis que la philosophie, dont les fins sont ordonnées à celle de la théologie, tient ses principes de la seule raison. 16 Raison naturelle et Révélation modifier Dans la Somme contre les gentils17 Thomas d'Aquin clarifie le concept de raison naturelle (ratio naturalis) pour rendre compte de la foi chrétienne face aux objections de la raison, des hérésies et des philosophes, tant anciens que contemporains, juifs et musulmans. Il y fait appel à la Bible ou aux Pères dans les domaines de discussion proprement théologiques comme le mystère de l'être du Christ. Thomas d'Aquin expose dans un premier temps des arguments purement rationnels afin de montrer par la suite qu'ils coïncident avec la Bible. En ce sens, la raison naturelle sert de terrain commun pour toute l'humanité et permet de prouver la cohérence entre les vérités révélées et les vérités de raison. Toutefois, la raison naturelle ne peut parvenir par ses propres forces à la compréhension totale des mystères révélés. En effet, la théologie dite naturelle, c'est-à-dire la partie de la philosophie qui traite de Dieu, 18 est ascendante : elle va du bas -les créatures- vers le haut - Dieu - ; mais son développement est limité dans les cadres du « per se » (pour soi). Dieu ne sera pas vu en ce qu'Il est lui-même « in se » (en lui), mais en ce qu'Il est pour nous ; par exemple, on ne peut savoir s'Il est créateur en Lui-même, mais à partir des créatures, on peut inférer qu'Il est créateur pour nous. Au contraire la théologie fondée sur la Révélation est descendante dans la mesure où elle part du haut - les vérités reçues de Dieu - vers le bas - les créatures. La théologie n'est donc pas un discours déductif fondé sur la seule raison. Elle est par nature connaissance de et par la Sacra doctrina: l'Ecriture sainte reçue dans la tradition de l'Eglise19. Thomas d'Aquin emploie des termes précis pour clarifier cette distinction foi/raison et leurs communes interactions. Il appelle « révélable » (revelabile) les connaissances révélées accessibles à la raison naturelle (comme l'existence de Dieu, par exemple) et « révélé » (revelatum) ce qui ne peut être connu sans la révélation (comme l'incarnation du Christ, par exemple)20. Il est possible de connaître des objets inaccessibles à la raison naturelle au moyen de la grâce21 « Les objets intelligibles présentant donc en Dieu deux sortes de vérité, l'une à laquelle peut atteindre l'enquête de la raison, l'autre qui dépasse totalement les capacités de la raison humaine, c'est à bon droit que Dieu propose l'une et l'autre comme objets de foi »22. Il faut noter qu'il existe un dernier mode de connaissance de Dieu qui se fait dans la Béatitude, c'est à dire en vis-à-vis avec l'essence divine. Approfondissement des quatre sens de l’Écriture modifier Thomas d'Aquin est l'héritier du schéma explicatif dit des quatre sens de l'Écriture qui repose essentiellement sur une distinction entre le sens littéral et le sens spirituel ou allégorique des textes sacrés, diffusée dès l'Antiquité par les auteurs du Nouveau Testament. Thomas en affine l'explication théorique ou scolastique. Les choses signifiées par les mots de l'Écriture renvoient elles mêmes à d'autres choses. C'est ainsi que l'herméneutique scripturaire 23 de Thomas d'Aquin expose le sens littéral ou historique comme étant le fondement des sens spirituels de l'Écriture : le sens allégorique, le sens tropologique et le sens anagogique. Thomas d'Aquin a consacré toute une question disputée (disputatio) à ces sens de l'Écriture : Le Sens de l'écriture Sacrée - De sensibus Sacrae Scripturae en 1266. L'omniprésence de Dieu dans l'œuvre de Thomas modifier Thomas d'Aquin est avant tout un théologien : son objet principal est de soulever un coin du voile métaphysique qui cache Dieu à notre existence humaine24. Dieu est absolument partout dans l'œuvre de Thomas d'Aquin : en métaphysique (comme créateur, premier moteur, etc.), en morale (en tant que principe et fin de l'homme), en théologie morale (en tant que dispensateur de l'Esprit-Saint), etc. Dieu est identifié, et c'est une première, à l'être (ens) et non plus au bonum (bien), comme chez Augustin d'Hippone par exemple. C'est une interprétation onto-théologique de Dieu qui repose sur l'analyse profonde du "Je suis Celui qui suis" de l'exode25. La méthode de la théologie développée par Thomas d'Aquin est une théologie dite négative, car elle progresse par mode de privation. La méthode sera ainsi la suivante : Dieu est infini parce qu'il n'est pas fini, il est bon parce qu'il n'est pas mauvais, etc. L’existence de Dieu modifier Pourquoi tenter de démontrer l'existence de Dieu en plein milieu du XIIIe, alors que l'environnement est entièrement chrétien, et que Thomas s'adresse à des théologiens ? L'existence de Dieu n'est-elle pas évidente et n'est-il pas inutile de la démontrer ? En fait, Thomas d'Aquin ne cherche pas tant à prouver l'existence de Dieu qu'à trouver les conditions de possibilité qu'a l'homme pour remonter à Dieu par les forces de sa raison26. Selon Thomas, qui s'oppose à Bonaventure, l'existence de Dieu n'est pas une évidence. Thomas d'Aquin et Bonaventure, tout deux contemporains, tous deux docteurs de l'Eglise, n'ont absolument pas la même méthodologie. Thomas part du monde pour accéder à Dieu en ce qu'Il est pour nous, alors que Bonaventure par de Dieu pour analyser la façon dont il se manifeste 27: ce n'est pas une idée innée que tout homme a en lui et que la simple réflexion lui fait découvrir, (comme, plus tard, chez Descartes). Thomas est aristotélicien : nous n'avons pas de notion naturelle d'un être infini. Dieu n'est pas connaissable en soi ou en lui-même (in se), mais seulement pour soi (per se), c’est-à-dire qu'on ne peut connaître de Dieu que ce qu'Il est pour nous, non ce qu'il est en Lui-même. Thomas d'Aquin fonde ce problème sur une méthode différente de celle et de ceux qui pensent que Dieu est évident par Lui-même, car Thomas va de l'existence à l'essence : c'est un problème métaphysique qui le fait considérer les choses ainsi. Nous pouvons cependant connaître que Dieu est par la lumière naturelle, c’est-à-dire par la raison. Nous ne sommes pas encore ici dans la véritable théologie; que Dieu est, c'est ce que montre la philosophie naturelle. Thomas reprend ainsi pour le montrer cinq voies de raisonnement qui partent du réel existant pour monter jusqu'à Dieu. Et, dans ces trois manières de connaître Dieu, il dit qu'on connaît plutôt le créé que l'incréé lui-même. Ainsi, par exemple, on ne saurait affirmer avec notre seule raison que Dieu est créateur en lui-même, mais qu'Il est créateur par rapport à nous en tant que nous sommes créés. La méthode pour remonter à Dieu par la raison se résume à trois points : par mode de causalité (il est la cause de ce monde), par mode de négation, c’est-à-dire en niant en lui ce qui est limite en nous - par exemple, Dieu n'est pas matériel, mortel, localisé etc. - et par mode d'éminence, en affirmant qu'il existe en lui éminemment ce qui est qualitatif en nous (par exemple, Dieu est amour, intelligence, puissance.) Thomas d'Aquin dit qu'il y a cinq voies (quinquae viae) pour prouver que Dieu existe28 : 1° par le mouvement29 : les choses sont constamment en mouvement, or il est nécessaire qu'il y ait une cause motrice à tout mouvement. Afin de ne pas remonter d'une cause motrice à une autre, il faut reconnaître l'existence d'un Premier moteur non mû : c'est Dieu. 2° par la causalité efficente (ex ratione causae efficientis) : nous observons un enchaînement de causes à effet dans la nature, or il est impossible de remonter de causes à causes à l'infini ; il faut nécessairement une Cause Première : c'est Dieu 3° par la contingence : il y a dans l'univers des choses nécessaires qui n'ont pas en elles-mêmes le fondement de leur nécessité. Il faut donc un Être par Lui-même nécessaire qui est Dieu. 4° par les degrés des êtres : preuve reprise de Platon, qui a remarqué qu'il y a des perfections dans les choses (bien, beau, amour, etc.) mais à des degrés différents. Or il faut nécessairement qu'il y ait un Être qui possède ces perfections à un degré maximum, puisque dans la nature toutes les perfections sont limitées. 5° par l'ordre du monde : On observe un ordre dans la nature : l'œil est ordonné à la vue, le poumon à la respiration, etc. Or à tout ordre il faut une intelligence qui le commande. Cette Intelligence ordinatrice est celle de Dieu. Il faut noter que Thomas d'Aquin n'avait aucunement pour but de prouver l'existence de Dieu ; en effet, s'adressant à des étudiants en théologie (c'est à dire des frères prêcheurs, des prêtres, etc...), il n'y avait aucune intention de leur prouver l'existence de Dieu, car elle était évidente. L'intention de Thomas d'Aquin était plutôt de montrer que l'on pouvait accéder à Dieu avec la raison naturelle en partant de ce que l'on constate du monde30. C'est pourquoi ce ne sont pas des preuves, mais des voies. Le Dieu unique, le Dieu Trine modifier Les questions 2 à 26 de la première partie de la Somme théologique concernent le Dieu unique, c’est-à-dire le Dieu des métaphysiciens. Nous y apprenons que Dieu existe (qu.2), qu'Il est simple (qu. 3), infini (qu. 7-8), parfait (qu.4-6) et immuable et éternel (qu. 9-10). Premièrement, Il n'est pas corps : Dieu est le premier moteur immobile, or aucun corps ne meut à moins qu'il soit mû, donc Dieu n'est pas un corps31. Il ne peut être composé de matière et de forme, puisque la matière est en puissance et que Dieu est acte pur32. Son existence inclue l'essence ou "Dieu est identique à son être" car l'acte d'exister ne demande que la cause d'existence, qui est par soi en Dieu33. Les questions 27 à 43 de la première partie de la Somme théologique concernent le Dieu Trine et opèrent une distinction entre les Personnes (hypostases) divines. La Trinité est composée du Père (qu. 33), du Fils qui est Verbe et image, (qu. 33-35) et du Saint-Esprit que l'on nomme par "Amour" et "Don" (qu.36-38). Leurs relations sont étudiées de la question 39 à la question 43 de la Somme théologique. Il y a en Dieu deux processions : celle de la génération et celle de l'amour34. Thomas d'Aquin, afin d'expliquer l'unité substancielle des trois Personnes divines a recours à la notion de relation35. Le Dieu Trinitaire et le Dieu unique sont une seule et même entité incompréhensible en elle-même. Le Dieu de la foi, Trinitaire, n'est absolument pas en contradiction avec le Dieu de la raison, Dieu Unique. Nous nous situons là dans ce que Martin Heidegger appelait une onto-théologie, c’est-à-dire dans un schéma où Dieu est concept rationnel avant d'être le Dieu de la foi : Dieu rentre en philosophie avant d'entrer en théologie36. Cependant d'autres commentateurs, comme Étienne Gilson montrent que la métaphysico-théologie de Thomas d'Aquin échappe à cette critique onto-théologique d'Heidegger37. Le Christ modifier Le Christ est le Fils, c'est à dire la personne Trinitaire qui est Verbe. La Christologie de Thomas d'Aquin est développée dans la tertia pars de la Somme théologique en 90 questions (+ 99 si l'on compte le supplément). Le prologue de la tertia pars commence ainsi : « Notre Sauveur, le Seigneur Jésus (...) s'est montré à nous comme le chemin de la vérité, par lequel il nous est possible désormais de parvenir à la résurection et à la béatitude de la vie immortelle. »38 Dieu s'est incarné (qu. 1-26) ; Il a souffert dans sa chair pour les hommes (qu. 27-59). Nous accédons à la vie éternelle et aux sacrements par et dans le Christ. Son incarnation était convenable à Dieu : c'est ce que l'on a appelé les raisons de convenance : « il apparaît de la plus haute convenance que par les choses visibles soient manifestés les attributs invisibles de Dieu. Le monde entier a été créé pour cela, selon l’Apôtre » (Rm 1, 20): Les perfections invisibles de Dieu se découvrent à la pensée par ses œuvres. « Mais, dit S. Jean Damascène, c’est par le mystère de l’Incarnation que nous sont manifestées à la fois la bonté, la sagesse, la justice et la puissance de Dieu : sa bonté, car il n’a pas méprisé la faiblesse de notre chair ; sa justice car, l’homme ayant été vaincu par le tyran du monde, Dieu a voulu que ce tyran soit vaincu à son tour par l’homme lui-même, et c’est en respectant notre liberté qu’il nous a arrachés à la mort ; sa sagesse, car, à la situation la plus difficile, il a su donner la solution la plus adaptée ; sa puissance infinie, car rien n’est plus grand que ceci : Dieu qui se fait homme."39 Toujours dans ces raisons de convenance, Thomas d'Aquin se repose sur le bonum diffusium sui : le Bien est ce qui se diffuse. Dieu se communique donc : "Aussi tout ce qui ressortit à la raison de bien convient à Dieu. Or, il appartient à la raison de bien qu’il se communique à autrui comme le montre Denys. Aussi appartient-il à la raison du souverain bien qu’il se communique souverainement à la créature. Et cette souveraine communication se réalise quand Dieu " s’unit à la nature créée de façon à ne former qu’une seule personne de ces trois réalités : le Verbe, l’âme et la chair » "40 L'Incarnation, en plus d'être nécessaire au salut des hommes41, par voie de nécessité superlative (de la meilleure façon possible), est donc aussi la manifestation sensible de Dieu dans sa gloire, voulue par Dieu Lui-même. Dieu et sa création modifier Thomas d'Aquin considère la création comme une action transitive venant de Dieu, c’est-à-dire comme quelque chose émanant de lui, mais qui va retourner à Lui par un mouvement d’exitus reditus (sortie / retour)42. La création est donc interprétée dans une dynamique métaphysique intrinsèque aux choses. La Somme théologique se propose de traiter d'abord de Dieu, ensuite, du mouvement de la créature raisonnable vers Dieu, et enfin du Christ qui, comme homme, est pour nous la voie qui mène à Dieu43. Ainsi, Dieu, qui a créé le monde par pur amour, est le principe de toutes choses en tant que créateur, mais aussi la fin de toutes choses car il a imprimé aux créatures un mouvement vers lui. C'est ansi qu'est organisée la Somme théologique, mais c'est aussi ainsi que toutes choses, tout être, tout acte vont être situés et connus dans ce mouvement qui émane de Dieu et qui y retourne44. Ce plan permettra de conduire le savoir rationnel jusqu'aux causes divines des choses, et leurs finalités elles aussi divines. Statue de Thomas d'AquinLes Esprits purs ou anges sont le type de créature qui réalise en sa nature même le plus haut degré de perfection de toute la création. L'angéologie thomiste est extrêmement importante en volume et aux yeux de son auteur même. Elle comprend l'étude des anges, des démons, du maintien des uns et de la chute des autres, de leurs relations entre eux, et de leurs relations avec les êtres humains. L'angéologie thomiste représente de nombreuses questions dans la Somme théologique45. Quelques points importants : l'existence des anges peut être démontrée46 ils sont une substance uniquement spirituelle et incorporelle47 chaque ange constitue à lui seul une espèce48 ils sont incorruptibles et immortels mais n'existent pas de toute éternité 49 il y a une hiérarchie entre eux50 ils connaissent uniquement par intuition51 ils peuvent pécher (d'où la chute des démons)52 ils peuvent se parler53 les hommes peuvent êtres, par la Grâce, à égalité avec les plus hauts ordres angéliques54 les anges commandent tous les êtres corporels55 L'ange peut : illuminer l'intelligence de l'homme56, agir sur l'intelligence de l'homme57 et agir sur leurs sens58 ils délivrent parfois aux hommes les messages de Dieu 59 Autres aspects de la philosophie de Thomas d'Aquin modifier Voir article détaillés Théorie de la connaissance chez Thomas d'Aquin Métaphysique chez Thomas d'Aquin Nature humaine chez Thomas d'Aquin Morale chez Thomas d'Aquin vocabulaire scolastique de Thomas d'Aquin Saint Thomas poète de l'Eucharistie modifier On doit à saint Thomas les poèmes liturgiques latins de la Fête-Dieu : Lauda Sion, Ecce panis angelorum, Sacris solemniis (avec la strophe Panis angelicus), Pange lingua (avec la strophe Tantum Ergo), Adoro Te. Culte et postérité modifier L'Apothéose de saint Thomas d'Aquin, (Francisco de Zurbarán)Voir aussi l'article Thomisme De la première condamnation de certaines de ses thèses en 1277 à la révocation définitive de ces condamnations en 1325, l'œuvre de Thomas suscite de grands débats théologiques et philosophiques d'abord à l'intérieur de l'ordre dominicain. Puis, les autorités de l'ordre prenant la défense de Thomas pour des raisons politiques et ecclésiologiques, le débat oppose de plus en plus Dominicains et Franciscains. En 1321, dans la Divine Comédie, Dante donne à Thomas d'Aquin la première place parmi les philosophes théologiens. Les querelles théologiques et philosophiques sont intenses, avec notamment des discussions entre thomistes, scotistes de l'école de John Duns Scot), Nicolas de Cues et Guillaume d'Ockham. La contre-réforme catholique du Concile de Trente en 1545 provoque un retour considérable au travail de Thomas d'Aquin, afin de lutter contre les thèses de Luther, qui récusait l'usage de la raison et de la philosophie antique. La Somme théologique devient très tardivement un manuel de référence des études de théologie. L'école de Salamanque, avec des commentateurs tels que Francisco Suarez, le cardinal Cajetan, qui commente la Somme théologique et qui tente de ramener Luther à la foi catholique avec des arguments thomistes, propulse Thomas d'Aquin au devant de la scène intellectuelle. Le pape Léon XIII, dans son encyclique Aeterni Patris60 écrit : « les Pères du concile de Trente voulurent que, au milieu de leur assemblée, avec le livre des divines Écritures et les décrets des pontifes suprêmes, sur l'autel même, la Somme de Thomas d'Aquin fut déposée ouverte, pour pouvoir y puiser des conseils, des raisons, des oracles. » Au XVIIe siècle, le fondateur de la compagnie de Jésus (les Jésuites), Ignace de Loyola, choisit Thomas d'Aquin comme docteur officiel de son ordre et ordonne son enseignement à tous les niveaux. Le XXe siècle voit renaître le thomisme, après deux siècles d'abandon partiel, afin de lutter contre le modernisme, l'idéalisme, le positivisme et le matérialisme, notamment depuis l'encyclique Æterni Patris « Sur la restauration dans les écoles catholiques de la philosophie chrétienne selon l'esprit du docteur angélique » du pape Léon XIII en 1879 qui préconise un retour à Thomas d'Aquin : c'est ce que l'on va appeler le néo-thomisme. Le pape confie aux Dominicains la tâche de publier une édition scientifique et critique des oeuvres de Thomas d'Aquin en fondant la Commission Léonine. Le 4 août 1880 Léon XIII déclare le patron des études dans les écoles catholiques (Cum hoc sit). Le 29 juin 1914, dans son motu proprio, le pape Pie X demande aux professeurs de philosophie catholique d'enseigner les principes du thomisme dans les universités et les collèges ; cette même année, la Congrégation romaine des Séminaires et Universités promulgue une liste de 24 thèses thomistes considérées comme normæ directivæ tutæ : ce sont les thèses de 1914. Naît ainsi le néo-thomisme. Les principales figures de ce renouveau sont notamment Jacques Maritain, qui proposa un retour au réalisme philosophique de Thomas d'Aquin et Jean Daujat, qui développa l'enseignement de la philosophie thomiste, notamment en créant le Centre d'études religieuses. Le XXe siècle voit également un renouveau des études universitaires sur Thomas d'Aquin, soit centré sur sa philosophie, c'est le cas d'Étienne Gilson, soit sur sa pensée prise dans son contexte scolastique, c'est le cas de Marie-Dominique Chenu et J-P Torell. Les Dominicains fondent le bulletin thomiste. Certains, comme Joseph Maréchal, tentent de concilier les thèses de Kant et celles du thomisme en fondant le courant appelé thomisme transcendental. Depuis le concile Vatican II, Thomas d'Aquin devient une figure essentielle (mais non plus obligatoire) de la vie intellectuelle de l'Église catholique. La philosophie contemporaine, par son retour à l'étude des philosophes médiévaux, prend en compte de plus en plus l'importance de Thomas d'Aquin. Dans le première moitié du XXe siècle, Heidegger avait une parfaite connaissance de Thomas d'Aquin et Brentano enseignait au jeune Husserl l'intentionnalité chez Thomas d'Aquin. Annexes modifier Principaux ouvrages modifier Somme contre les Gentils, Summa contra gentiles, 1261-1264, Somme théologique, Summa theologiae, 1265-1268 De Potentiis De ente et essentia De principiis naturae Contre ceux qui attaquent le culte de Dieu et la religion De veritate Commentaire des Sentences, Contre les erreurs des Grecs Catena Aurea De malo Compendium de théologie De l'unité de l'intellect contre les averroïstes Lectura super Ioannem Commentaire de l'Ethique à Nicomaque Commentaire de la Métaphysique Commentaire de la Physique Commentaire de la Politique Saint Thomas vu par les peintres modifier L'attribut principal de saint Thomas, outre l'habit dominicain, est un soleil représenté en haut de sa poitrine. Il tient fréquemment en main un livre. Le "docteur angélique" est également représenté avec la colombe de l'Esprit Saint ; parfois, une fontaine, représentant la fontaine de sagesse, à laquelle les hommes d'eglise viennent puiser se trouve en face de lui (comme dans la représentation du docteur angélique à Notre-Dame de Paris) Citations de saint Thomas modifier " Tous appellent Dieu " (S. Thomas d’A., s. th. 1, 2, 3). " En Dieu la puissance et l’essence, la volonté et l’intelligence, la sagesse et la justice sont une seule et même chose, de sorte que rien ne peut être dans la puissance divine qui ne puisse être dans la juste volonté de Dieu ou dans sa sage intelligence " (S. Thomas d’A., s. th. 1, 25, 5, ad 1). Bibliographie modifier Le thomisme, introduction à la philosophie de saint Thomas d'Aquin par Etienne Gilson, Libraire philosophique J.Vrin, 6ème édition, 1989, ISBN 2711602974 Le Vocabulaire de saint Thomas d'Aquin, Michel Nodé-Langlois, Paris, Ellipses. Introduction à l'étude de Saint Thomas d'Aquin, Marie-dominique Chenu, Vrin Le problème de l'esthetique chez Thomas d'Aquin, thèse de doctorat d'Umberto Ecco, PUF Notes et références modifier Dans sa mise à jour du 3 mars 2008, cet article a beaucoup emprunté à l'article Thoma d'Aquin de wikipédia, distingué comme « Bon article » en janvier 2008 1.↑ La date de naissance est déduite à partir de l'âge approximatif de sa mort, donnée tardivement dans le contexte du procès de canonisation 2.↑ Ce château se trouve aujourd'hui dans la province de Frosinone 3.↑ Ordre alors jeune et suscitant l'enthousiasme religieux et intellectuel 4.↑ Introduction à la Somme théologique des éditions du Cerf, 2004, Marie-Joseph Nicolas, p. 19 5.↑ Marie-Joseph Nicolas, Vie et oeuvre de saint Thomas d'Aquin, dans l'Introduction à la Somme théologique des éditions du CERF, Tome 1, 2004, p. 21 6.↑ voir l'introduction à la Ière partie de la Somme théologique des éditions du Cerf, 2004, Marie-Joseph Nicolas, p. 24 7.↑ J-P Torell, Sources 19 (1993) 3, pp. 97-110. 8.↑ Gilbert Keith Chesterton, Le boeuf muet et J-P Torell, Sources 19 9.↑ comme l'a fait notamment Étienne Gilson dans le Thomisme, VRIN, 2000, voir introduction : le cadre doctrinal, p. 9 à 33 10.↑ Voir Émile Bréhier, Histoire de la philosophie, tome 1, PUF, 1989, le XIIe siècle, chapitre VIII, p. 586 et suivantes 11.↑ Nihil est in intellectu quod non prius fuerit in sensu 12.↑ C'est l'interprétation d'Étienne Gilson dans le Thomisme, chapitre : l'existence de Dieu comme problème et le cadre doctrinal, VRIN, collection études de philosophie médiévale, 1997, p. 25 13.↑ Étienne Gilson, Le Thomisme, VRIN, 1994, p. 353 14.↑ Somme théologique, Ia, question 1 : la doctrine sacrée 15.↑ la Somme contre les gentils, I, VII 16.↑ In I Sent. proem. q. 1 a. 1 co. ; Somme théologique Ia, qu.1, art. 2 + voir le commentaire et l'interprétation philosophique de cet article par J-F Courtine, Suarez et le système de la métaphysique, cet article est présenté comme l'hypothèse d'un troisième terme entre la théologie naturelle et la thélogie Révélée : ces deux sciences ont leur fondement dans la science de Dieu et des Bienheureux, ce qui fonde l'évidence et la prééminence de ces deux sciences. 17.↑ Somme contre les gentils, I, II 18.↑ (Sum. theol. Ia q. 1 a 1 ad 2) ; Thomas n'utilise qu'une seule fois l'expression "theologia naturalis" (In Rom. 1, 25). Dans les deux cas il désigne un mode de connaissance par les forces de la raison naturelle, distiguée de la connaissance par révélation. Cf. aussi Etienne Gilson, Le thomisme, VRIN, 2000, introduction et Révélatio. 19.↑ J-P Torell, Sources 1, p. 68 20.↑ Somme contre les gentils, I, IV et V ; voir Etienne Gilson, Le thomisme, introduction, sur le Révélatum et le Révélabile 21.↑ Somme théologique, Ia, qu. 12, art. 13 22.↑ Somme contre les gentils, I, IV, début du chapitre 23.↑ Somme théologique, Ia, question 1, article 10 24.↑ nous reprenons cette formule d'Étienne Gilson dans Le thomisme, éditions VRIN, 2000, voir la fin de l'introduction (le dernier paragraphe) 25.↑ voir la Bible, livre de l'Exode, III, 3, 14 26.↑ voir Étienne Gilson, Le thomisme, chap. l'existence de Dieu comme problème 27.↑ Emmanuel Falque, saint Bonaventure et l'entrée de Dieu en théologie, éditions VRIN, 2000 + l'article de la Somme théologique, Ire partie, question 2, article 1 : « l'existence de Dieu est-elle évidente par elle-même ? » où Thomas répond indirectement à Bonaventure. 28.↑ Somme Théologique, Ire partie, question 2, article 3 : « Dieu existe-t-il ? » 29.↑ l'origine de cette preuve remonte à Aristote : Physique, VIII, 5, 311 et Métaphysique, XII, 6, 1071 b, 3 30.↑ voir Etienne Gilson, le Thomisme, "l'existence de Dieu comme problème" 31.↑ Marie-Dominique Chenu, Saint Thomas d'Aquin et la Théologie, édition VRIN + Somme théologique, I, qu. 3, art. 1, resp. 32.↑ Somme théologique, I, qu. 3, art. 2, resp. ou Contra gentiles I, 18 33.↑ Somme théologique, I, qu. 3, art. 4, resp. 34.↑ Somme théologique, Ia, qu. 27, art 5, concl. 35.↑ Somme théologique, Ia, qu. 28 : les relations divines 36.↑ Martin Heidegger, La constitution onto-théologique de la métaphysique (1957) dans Questions I, Gallimard 37.↑ sur ce sujet, voir Étienne Gilson, l'être et l'essence, éditions VRIN, 2000, notamment le chapitre III et Johannes B. Lotz, Martin Heidegger et Thomas d'Aquin, PUF, 1975 38.↑ Somme théologique, prologue de la III ème partie 39.↑ Somme théologique, III, qu. 1, art. 1, sed contra 40.↑ Somme théologique, III, qu. 1, art. 1, respondeo 41.↑ Somme théologique, III, qu. 1, art. 2 42.↑ M-D Chenu, Introduction à l'étude de Saint Thomas d'Aquin, chapitre IX 43.↑ Somme théologique, Ire partie, question 2, introduction 44.↑ à noter que la Somme contre les gentils ne prend pas ce schéma d'exitus reditus 45.↑ Somme théologique, Ia, question 50 à 64 et autres ; sur l'angéologie de Thomas d'Aquin, on se reportera avec profit à Étienne Gilson, le thomisme 46.↑ J. Turmel, Histoire de l'angéologie ; Somme théologique, Ia, qu. 50, art. 1 47.↑ ibid. 48.↑ De spirit. creat. (Des créatures spirituelles), qu. I, art. 8 ad resp. 49.↑ Étienne Gilson, Le Thomisme, éditions VRIN, 2000, IIème partie : les anges, p.209 à 224 + Somme théologique, Ia, qu. 50, art. 5 et qu. 61, art. 2 50.↑ Étienne Gilson, le Thomisme, éditions VRIN, 2000, IIème partie : les anges, p.209 à 224 + Somme théologique, Ia, qu. 108 : "hiérarchie et ordres angéliques". Thomas d'Aquin se réfère sur ce point à Denys l'Aréopagite et sa hierarchie angélique (de la hierarchie céleste) 51.↑ Étienne Gilson, le Thomisme, éditions VRIN, 2000, IIème partie : les anges, p.209 à 224 + somme théologique, Ia, qu. 58 : "le mode de connaissance angélique" et de Veritate, qu. VIII, art. 10, ad resp. En effet, les anges n'ont pas accès direct aux réalités matérielles : ils n'abstrait pas leur connaissance du sensible et leur intelligence ne progresse donc pas par discursivité 52.↑ Somme théologique, Ia, qu. 63, art. 1 53.↑ Somme théologique, Ia, qu. 107 : "le langage des anges" 54.↑ Somme théologique, Ia, qu. 108, art. 8 : "les hommes sont-ils élevés aux ordres angéliques ?" 55.↑ La tradition catholique reprendra plus tard ce thème pour décrire la perte de la nature intègre d'Adam et des conséquences de la chute de Lucifer. Voir Somme théologique, Ia, qu. 110, art. 1, resp. 56.↑ Somme théologique, Ia, qu. 111, art.1 57.↑ Somme théologique, Ia, qu. 111, art. 3 58.↑ Étienne Gilson, le Thomisme, éditions VRIN, 2000, IIème partie : les anges, p.209 à 224 + Somme théologique, Ia, qu. 111, art.4 59.↑ Cette remarque est constamment attestée par la Bible, notamment lors de l'Anonciation. Voir contra gentiles, III, 80 60.↑ Léon XIII, encyclique Aeterni Patris, le 4 août 1879 - WikiKto/Liste des oeuvres de saint Augustin 2341 - 9122 2009-06-16T20:19:08Z - Isapdlg 82 1er import (pauvre Augustin qui me sert de test !!!) Template:Récupération wikikto Liste des oeuvres de saint Augustin Les oeuvres conservées de saint Augustin d'Hippone, Père et Docteur de l'Église, sont : *83 Questions *Contre les Académiciens *Contre Adimantus *Contre un adversaire de la Loi et des Prophètes *Immortalité de l’Âme *De la Grandeur de l’Âme *Âme et son Origine *Des deux Âmes *Doctrine des Ariens *Contre la Doctrine des Ariens *Avantages de la Viduité *Du Baptême contre les Donatistes *Unité du Baptême *Du Cantique Nouveau *Traité du Catéchisme *Discours au Peuple de l’Église deCésarée *Chant Populaire contre les Donatistes *La Cité de Dieu *Du Combat Chrétien *Les Confessions *De la Continence *De la Correction et la Grâce *Contre Cresconius - Manichéen *Des Devoirs à rendre aux Morts *De la Discipline Chrétienne *De la Divination des Démons *Doctrine Chrétienne *Avertissement aux Donatistes *Résumé d’une Conférence avec les Donatistes *Traité de l’Espérance, Foi et Charité *De l’Esprit et de la Lettre *L’accord entre les Évangiles *Questions sur les Évangiles *Traité sur l’Évangile de saint Jean - 124 traités *17 Questions sur l’Évangile de saint Matthieu *Contre Fauste, manichéen *Conférence avec le manichéen Félix *Foi aux choses qu’on ne voit pas (De la) *Foi et Œuvres (De la Foi et des Œuvres) *Foi et Symbole (De la Foi et du Symbole) *Fortunat (Conférence avec) *Gaudentius (Réfutation de la Doctrine de) *Grâce de Jésus-Christ et Péché Originel *Genèse - commentaire contre les Manichéens *Genèse - commentaire au sens littéral *Genèse - autre commentaire sur le début de la Genèse *Grâce et du Livre Arbitre (Traité de la) *Heptateuque (Locutions sur l') *Hérésies (Des) *Job - Annotations sur le livre de Job *Juifs (Contre les) *Julien (Contre - pélagien) *Julien (Contre la 2e Réponse de - pélagien) *Lettres *Lettre Fondamentale (Réfutation de l' - épître manichéenne) *Lettre aux Galates (Commentaire de) *Lettre aux Romains - explication de propositions *Libre Arbitre (Traité du) *Maître (Du) *Mariage (Les Biens du) *Mariage et Concupiscence *Maximin (Conférence avec) *Mensonge (Du) *Mensonge (Contre le) *Mérite, Rémission des Péchés, Baptême des Petits Enfants *Miroir Sacré (Le) *Mœurs de l’Église catholique et des Mœurs de Manichéens (Des) *Musique (Traité de la) *Nature du Bien (De la) *Nature et de la Grâce (De la) *Ordre (De l') *Orose (à Orose sur les Priscillianistes et les Origénistes) *Patience (De la) *Parménien (Réfutation d’un écrit de) *Parthes (saint Jean) (Epitre aux) *Pélage (Actes du Procès de) *Perfection de la Justice de l’homme (De la) *Persévérance (Du Don de la) *Pétilien (Contre les lettres de) *Prédestination des saints *Psaumes (Discours sur les) *Règle de saint Augustin (La) *Rétractations (Les) *Ruine de Rome (La) *Rusticianus (Sur le sous-diacre) *Secundinus - Réfutation par Augustin *Sermons Détachés *Sermons sur l’Ancien Testament *Sermons sur l’évangile de saint Matthieu *Sermons sur l’évangile de saint Marc *Sermons sur l’évangile de saint Luc *Sermons sur l’évangile de saint Jean *Sermons sur les Actes des Apôtres *Sermons sur divers passages de l’Écriture sainte *Sermons pour les Solennités et Sermons Panégyriques *Sermons Inédits (201 sermons) *Sermon sur la Montagne (Explication du) *Soliloques (Les) - Connaissance de Dieu et de l’âme humaine *Symbole (Du) *Travail des Moines (Du) *Trinité La (22 livres) *Unité de l'Église (Traité de l' - Contre les Donatistes) *Utilité de la Foi *Utilité du Jeûne *Vie Bienheureuse (De la) *Vraie Religion (De la) Récupérée de « http://fr.wikikto.eu/index.php/Liste_des_oeuvres_de_saint_Augustin » - WikiKto/Psaumes des montées 2342 - 9123 2009-06-16T20:22:57Z - Isapdlg 82 import Les Psaumes des montées sont un ensemble de 15 psaumes (Ps 120-134), qui se suivent et commencent tous, dans l'Ancien testament, par la mention "Cantique des montées", et que les juifs utilisent traditionnellement pour le pèlerinage à Jérusalem. On "monte" à Jérusalem, symboliquement et aussi dans la réalité du terrain : la ville et le Temple sont situés en hauteur. Le nombre de quinze est traditionnellement lié à celui des marches qui séparaient les parvis dans le Temple de Jérusalem. La Septante (Ancien Testament grec) se fait l'écho de ce fait, en traduisant "montées" par "gradins" ("psaumes graduels"). Ces psaumes, généralement brefs, sont également priés par les pèlerins chrétiens, qu'ils se rendent à Jérusalem, à Rome, à Compostelle ou en un autre lieu. Le De Profundis (Ps 131) fait partie de ce groupe de psaumes. Template:Récupération wikikto Portail de la Bible : Saintes Ecritures Parcours de découverte : Généralités Liste des livres bibliques Histoire de l'Ancien Testament Histoire du Nouveau Testament Les quatre Évangélistes et Saint Paul Formation du Canon des Écritures Livres deutérocanoniques Saint Jérôme et la Vulgate Se repérer dans la Bible Approfondissement : Consultez le Portail de la Bible et découvrez d'autres séries d'articles sur ce thème. Jésus-Christ, Α et Ω Ancien Testament Moïse et la Loi Pentateuque Gn - Ex - Lv - Nb - Dt Livres historiques Jos - Jg - Rt - I S - II S I R - II R - I Ch - II Ch - Esd Ne - Tb - Jdt - Est - I M II M Livres poétiques et sapientiaux Jb - Ps - Pr - Qo - Ct Sg - Si Livres prophétiques Is- Jr - Lm - Ba - Ez Dn - Os - Jl - Am - Ab Jon - Mi - Na - Ha - So Ag - Za - Ml Nouveau Testament Les quatre évangélistes Livres historiques Mt - Mc - Lc - Jn - Ac Épîtres pauliniennes Rm - I Cor - II Cor - Ga - Ep Ph - Col - I Th - II Th - I Tm II Tm - Tt - Phm - He Épîtres catholiques Jc - I P - II P - I Jn - II Jn III Jn - Jude Livre prophétique Ap - WikiKto/Semaine préparatoire à Noël 2343 - 9124 2009-06-16T20:28:28Z - Isapdlg 82 3ème import avec test mep très rapide La Semaine préparatoire à Noël est une période de sept jours (du 17 au 24 décembre) qui prépare la fête de Noël par une série de prières spéciales, inscrites notamment dans la liturgie des heures ou dans la prière privée ou familiale (devant la crèche, etc.). Cette semaine conclut le temps de l'Avent. La fête de Noël est ensuite prolongée par une octave (huit jours). Dès les vêpres du 17 décembre et jusqu'à celles du 24, les hymnes et les antiennes de la liturgie des heures ne sont plus celles du début de l'Avent. Parmi les marques de la Semaine préparatoire à Noël, la plus connue est la série des antiennes « O » avant et après le Magnificat, lors des vêpres. Les lectures liturgiques de cette semaine -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- La semaine préparatoire à Noël (du 17 jusqu'au matin du 24 décembre) est centrée sur la lecture continue des annonces de Noël en Matthieu (Mt l) et Luc (Lc l), avec des textes d'Ancien Testament adaptés à chaque Évangile: quelques grandes prophéties messianiques1. Les sept antiennes « O » Les « Antiennes O » ou grandes antiennes correspondent aux sept antiennes solennelles propres à l'office des Vêpres2 lors de la semaine qui précède la grande fête de Noël. Il en est ainsi depuis le VIIIème siècle environ. Chacune commence par l'exclamation "O... !" ce qui explique le nom qui leur est couramment donné. Ces « antiennes O » sont construites de la même manière : un titre divin ou messianique qui se prolonge dans une courte méditation composée de citations de l'Ancien Testament ; une prière qui commence par la grande invocation de l'Avent : « viens » ! Unité et sens des Antiennes -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Elles constituent un ensemble profondément unifié, comme le montre le fait suivant : lorsqu'on prend la première lettre qui suit le « O » (dans le texte latin), en commençant par la dernière antienne (Emmanuel, Rex, Oriens, Clavis, Radix, Adonai, Sapientia), on obtient la phrase suivante : Ero cras = je serai là demain. Ce qui exprime comme une réponse de Jésus à l'attente de toute l'Église. Cet artifice surprenant exprime une facette de cette semaine, que la liturgie présente ainsi comme un compte à rebours3 précédant le grand événement de l'incarnation. Ce compte à rebours encadrant le chant du Magnificat donne à Marie une place liturgique qui est plus que de la dévotion. Il souligne en effet sa toute spéciale participation dans sa chair à l'œuvre de la Rédemption. Par ailleurs ce même artifice montre que ce qui précède la nativité est à comprendre à partir d'elle, comme l'objet attendu explique l'attente. Enfin il est possible de voir dans l'expression Ero cras (je serai là demain) un complément surprenant à l'épisode du buisson ardent (Ex 3) avec la révélation du Nom (« Je suis »). O Sapientia, quæ ex ore Altissimi prodiisti, attingens a fine usque ad finem fortiter, suaviterque disponens omnia : veni ad docendum nos viam prudentiæ. (17 décembre : Ô Sagesse, qui es sortie de la bouche du Très-Haut, dont la forte portée va de la fin à la fin et qui disposes toutes choses avec douceux : viens pour nous apprendre la voie de la prudence !) O Adonai et Dux domus Israël, qui Moysi in igne flammæ rubi apparuisti, et ei in Sina legem dedisti : veni ad redimendum nos in brachio extento. (18 décembre : Ô Adonaï-Seigneur et Guide de la maison d'Israël, qui es apparu à Moïse dans le feu du buisson ardent, et qui lui as donné la Loi sur le Sinaï : viens pour nous racheter par ton bras tendu !) O radix Jesse, qui stas in signum populorum, super quem continebunt reges os suum, quem gentes deprecabuntur : veni ad liberandum nos, jam noli tardare. (19 décembre : Ô racine de Jessé, qui te tiens debout comme signe pour les peuples, sur laquelle les rois fermeront leur bouche et que les nations imploreront : viens pour nous délivrer, ne tarde plus !) O clavis David, et sceptrum domus Israël, qui aperis et nemo claudit, claudis et nemo aperit : veni et educ vinctum de domo carceris, sedentem in tenebris et umbra mortis. (20 décembre : O clef de David et sceptre de la maison d'Israël, tu ouvres et personne ne ferme, tu fermes et personne n'ouvre : viens et fais sortir de la prison celui qui est attaché, assis dans les ténèbres et l'ombre de la mort !) O Oriens, splendor lucis æternæ, et sol justitiæ : veni et illumina sedentes in tenebris et umbra mortis. (21 décembre : Ô Orient, splendeur de la lumière éternelle et soleil de justice : viens et illumine ceux qui sont assis dans les ténèbres et l'ombre de la mort !) O Rex gentium, et desideratus earum, lapisque angularis, qui facis utraque unum : veni, et salva hominem, quem de limo formasti. (22 décembre : Ô Roi des nations et objet de leur désir : pierre angulaire, qui fais de l'un et de l'autre un unique objet : viens et sauve l'homme, que tu as formé à partir du limon !) O Emmanuel, Rex et legifer noster, exspectatio gentium, et Salvator earum : veni ad salvandum nos, Domine Deus noster. (23 décembre : Ô Emmanuel, Dieu-avec-nous, notre Roi et législateur, objet de l'attente des nations et leur Sauveur : viens pour nous sauver, Seigneur notre Dieu !) Cum ortus fuerit sol de cælo, videbitis Regem regum procedentem a Patre, tamquam sponsum de thalamo suo. (24 décembre : Lorsque le sol se sera levé dans le ciel, vous verrez le Roi des rois s'avançant à partir du Père, comme l'époux sortant de la chambre nuptiale.) Ces antiennes en 2ème mode sont toutes dans un « pathos » musical rarement utilisé ailleurs. « Ces antiennes ... ne sont pas seulement une synthèse du plus pur messianisme de l'Ancien Testament : à travers les images anciennes de la Bible, elles énumèrent les titres divins du Verbe incarné et leur Veni est porteur de toute l'espérance actuelle de l'Église. en elles la liturgie de l'Avent atteint sa plénitude4 » La Semaine préparatoire à Noël et les antiennes « O » selon Jean-Paul II Le 19 décembre 2001, le pape Jean-Paul II a commencé ainsi son allocution aux pèlerins et fidèles romains venus pour l'audience générale : La Neuvaine de Noël5, que nous célébrons au cours de ces journées, nous invite à vivre de façon intense et profonde la préparation à la grande fête, désormais proche, de la naissance du Sauveur. La liturgie trace un savant itinéraire pour rencontrer le Seigneur qui vient, en proposant jour après jour des thèmes de réflexion et de prière. Elle nous invite à la conversion et à l'accueil docile du mystère de Noël. Dans l'Ancien Testament, les prophètes avaient préannoncé la venue du Messie et ils avaient conservé vivante l'attente vigilante du peuple élu. Avec les mêmes sentiments nous sommes invités, nous aussi, à vivre ce temps, pour pouvoir ainsi savourer la joie des fêtes de Noël désormais imminentes. Notre attente devient la voix des espérances de l'humanité tout entière et elle s'exprime à travers une série d'invocation suggestives, que nous trouvons dans la célébration eucharistique avant l'Évangile et dans la récitation des Vêpres, avant le cantique du Magnificat. Il s'agit des antiennes "O", dans lesquelles l'Église s'adresse à celui qui va venir avec des titres profondément poétiques, qui manifestent bien le besoin de paix et de salut des peuples, un besoin qui ne trouve sa satisfaction pleine et définitive que dans le Dieu fait homme. Comme l'antique Israël, la Communauté ecclésiale devient la voix des hommes et des femmes de tous les temps pour chanter l'avènement du Sauveur. Elle prie tour à tour: "O Sagesse qui sort de la bouche du Très-Haut", "ô Guide de la Maison d'Israël", "ô Racine de Jessé", "ô Clefs de David", "ô Astre naissant", "ô Soleil de justice", "ô Roi des nations, Emmanuel, Dieu-avec-nous". Dans chacune de ces invocations passionnées, riches de références bibliques, on ressent le désir ardent que les croyants ont de voir s'accomplir leurs attentes de paix. C'est pourquoi ils implorent le don de la naissance du Sauveur promis. Dans le même temps, ils ressentent cependant clairement que cela implique un engagement concret à lui préparer une demeure digne de lui, non seulement dans leur âme, mais également dans le milieu qui les entoure. En un mot, invoquer la venue de Celui qui apporte la paix au monde comporte de s'ouvrir docilement à la vérité libératrice et à la force rénovatrice de l'Évangile6. Notes et références Bibliographie *Art. « Avent » II, 4° de l'encyclopédie Catholicisme, t.I, col. 1117. *H. Leclercq, « O (Antiennes) », Dictionnaire d'archéologie et de liturgie chrétienne, t. XII. Fallait y penser à chercher à la lettre « O ». On trouvera dans cet article les références des sources anciennes, qui attestent l'authenticité et l'antiquité de ces pièces. Template:Récupération wikikto Catégories : Avent • Liturgie des heures - WikiKto/Pierre de Jean Olivi 2345 - 9126 2009-06-16T20:45:43Z - Isapdlg 82 import wikiKto Pierre de Jean Olivi (ou Pierre de Jean Olieu, en latin Petrus Joannis Olivi)1 (né v. 1248 à Sérignan, Hérault - mort le 14 mars 1298, à Narbonne) était un religieux franciscain et un théologien français du Moyen Âge qui a exercé une influence considérable sur les Franciscains du Languedoc et sur les Béguins qui les entouraient. C'est l’une des figures les plus marquantes, tant de l’histoire intellectuelle occidentale que de l’histoire religieuse du Languedoc dans la deuxième moitié du XIIIe siècle. Sa vie Né à Sérignan en 1248 ou 49, entré à l’âge de 12 ans chez les Franciscains de Béziers, Pierre de Jean Olivi a étudié à l’Université de Paris dans les années 1267-72, au moment de l’effervescence intellectuelle provoquée par la redécouverte de l’ensemble des œuvres d’Aristote et par la présence de Thomas d’Aquin et de Bonaventure de Bagnorea. Il reçut les leçons des disciples de saint Bonaventure et lui-même, par la suite, revendiquait cette filiation intellectuelle. Après une période d'études théologiques puis d'enseignement de philosophie au sein du studium parisien, il revint dans sa province, en Languedoc, où il fut chargé d’enseigner ses confrères, dans divers couvents : Narbonne (vers 1276- 79), Montpellier (vers 1279-83). C’est là qu’il est atteint par la censure d’une vingtaine de thèses erronées qu’on lui impute : cette condamnation, plus politique que doctrinale, vise d’abord à mettre au pas un esprit trop indépendant, et ruine ses espoirs de carrière universitaire à Paris. En 1279 était parue à Rome la décrétale Exiit qui seminat du Pape Nicolas III, pour répondre à la demande du Chapitre général sur l’interprétation de la Règle, concernant l’observance de la pauvreté. Pendant que la commission chargée de préparer cette bulle était au travail, dans ses Quaestiones de perfectione evangelica, Olivi développa sa conception de « l’usage pauvre » (usus pauper) et devint ainsi le porte-parole de la tendance rigoriste des frères du Midi de la France. Dénoncé, sur ce thème et sur d'autres questions théologiques et philosophique par un confrère, Arnaud Gaillard, également enseignant à Montpellier, une série de thèses extraites des écrits d'Olivi fut censurée par une commission formée de sept théologiens franciscains, maîtres ou bacheliers de l'université de Paris, en mai 1283. Après avoir été suspendu d’enseignement pendant quatre ans (et sans doute assigné au couvent de Nîmes), il est réhabilité en 1287. Lors du Chapitre général de Montpellier (1287), le Ministre général, Matthieu d’Aquasparta, ancien disciple de Bonaventure, l’envoya enseigner au prestigieux couvent de Santa Croce de Florence (peu après, Dante y a suivi les cours d’un disciple d’Olivi). Deux ans plus tard, en 1289, le nouveau ministre général, Raymond Geoffroy, proche d'Olivi de longue date, le faisait revenir à Montpellier. Néanmoins, il dût encore se défendre, avec succès, devant le Chapitre général de Paris (1292) qui le chargea d’enseigner la théologie à Narbonne, où il mourut le 14 mars 1298, laissant une réputation de sainteté, surtout parmi les frères Spirituels. Son tombeau attirait les foules en pèlerinage et on lui attribua quelques miracles. Son œuvre L’œuvre d’Olivi, actuellement en pleine redécouverte, constitue une contribution de premier ordre à la grande scolastique. Au point de vue philosophique, il s’agit de l’une des premières discussions méthodiques des thèses de Thomas d’Aquin, qui a abouti à des positions souvent originales. La reformulation Olivienne des questionnements traditionnels de l’école franciscaine a revêtu une importance décisive dans les décennies suivantes, malgré l’interdit pesant sur la lecture de ses œuvres (notamment pour Jean Duns Scot, Guillaume d'Occam, Pierre Auriol, Guillaume Durand de Saint-Pourçain) mais l’on retrouve également certains de ses thèmes spécifiques chez les Jésuites Espagnols et jusque chez Descartes. L’un des ressorts paradoxal de sa démarche, vise à défendre la vérité révélée contre les erreurs des philosophes, en attaquant ces derniers sur leur propre terrain, et en réclamant, en ce domaine, une très large liberté d’enquête. Cette œuvre est très abondante et variée, encore largement inédite. On peut distinguer : L’œuvre théologique : Un volumineux commentaire des Sentences (2e et 4e livres), des Questions disputées, sur divers sujets en théologie et philosophie, ainsi que ses écrits de Défense devant les théologiens de Paris. L’œuvre exégétique : Commentaires de nombreux livres de la Bible, ou postilles, sur La Genèse, Job, les Psaumes, le Cantique, les Proverbes, l’Ecclésiaste, les Lamentations, Ézéchiel, les Petits prophètes, et sur les Quatre Évangiles, sur les Épîtres aux Romains, aux Corinthiens, et surtout son grand Commentaire de l’Apocalypse de Jean, son œuvre la plus originale et qui lui valut beaucoup de suspicion. L’œuvre franciscaine est principalement constituée de dix-sept Questions sur la perfection évangélique, l'Exposition sur la Règle des Frères mineurs , la Lettre à Conrad d’Offida, la Lettre aux fils du Roi de Sicile, les Remèdes contre les tentations spirituelles de ce temps, la Question sur l'Indulgence de la Portioncule. Son "Traité des contrats", qui analyse la moralité des actes marchands en établissant notamment une distinction entre « argent » et « capital », constitue l’ouvrage le plus marquant et le plus novateur en ce domaine de tout le Moyen Âge. Il y étudie les conditions de moralité du commerce (condamnation de l’usure). Mais les deux aspects de son œuvre qui ont suscité la ferveur et les attaques concernent la pauvreté Franciscaine et l’interprétation de l’Apocalypse. Sur le premier point, Olivi soutient que les franciscains, outre l’abandon de toute propriété, sont liés par leur vœu à un « usage pauvre » des biens dont ils disposent. Cette notion visait plus un certain esprit que des prescriptions déterminées, mais les spirituels l’ont interprété de façon bien plus rigide, et se sont battus pour ne posséder, par exemple, ni grenier à provisions, ni manteau supplémentaire pour l’hiver. Sur le second point, s’inspirant de Joachim de Flore, Olivi est l’un des premiers à envisager, après un premier combat contre l’Antéchrist, une période de paix et de compréhension spirituelle de 600 ans. Certain de ce schéma d’ensemble et des persécutions et tentations qu’auraient à surmonter les Franciscains, Olivi s’est retenu d’identifier avec précision les événements contemporains, et a maintenu comme principes l’obéissance au Pape et l’unité de l’ordre franciscain. Au contraire, les spirituels ont vu la main de l’Antéchrist chez leurs adversaires, et ont tragiquement interprété les persécutions qu’ils subissaient comme signe de leur élection. Son influence après sa mort et sa postérité De son vivant, Olivi a exercé une influence considérable sur les Franciscains du Languedoc et des groupes de Laïcs (les Béguins) qui les entouraient, et suscité des inimités tout aussi fortes. Bien que ses écrits ou son enseignement aient été censurés plusieurs fois durant sa vie, c’est surtout après sa mort que ses écrits, sur lesquels s’appuyaient les Franciscains spirituels et les Béguins du Languedoc, firent l’objet de condamnation, moins pour leur contenu objectif que pour les conséquences de leur utilisation. Dès 1299, soit un an après sa mort, le Chapitre général franciscain de Lyon ordonnait de brûler les écrits d’Olivi, considérés comme hérétiques. La lecture de ses œuvres était de nouveau interdite (certains frères sont morts en prison pour avoir refusé de rendre ses livres) et l’archevêque de Narbonne, Gilles Aycelin, prit des mesures contre les Béguins. Pourtant, le culte d’Olivi se développait : sa tombe, dans le couvent franciscain de Narbonne attirait en pèlerinage des foules importantes, des miracles s’y produisaient (la fameuse Dame Prous Boneta y reçut une illumination) et le 14 mars était célébré dans toute la région. Le Concile de Vienne, en 1312, censurait quelques propositions tirées de ses écrits, mais sans mentionner leur auteur. Grâce à l’intervention du célèbre médecin Arnaud de Villeneuve (qui fut sans doute ami d’Olivi) auprès du Pape, un compromis fut trouvé en 1312, les couvents de Narbonne et Béziers étant laissés aux Franciscains « spirituels » qui se réclamaient d’Olivi. Mais en 1317, le Pape Jean XXII intervint plus violemment. Les spirituels étaient cités à Avignon, en dépit d’un appel des consuls de Narbonne qui tentèrent de retarder l’échéance, et quatre d’entre eux furent brûlés à Marseille. Pour mettre fin au culte populaire, en 1318, le corps d’Olivi fut exhumé en secret (on ne sait toujours pas ce qu’il est advenu) et sa sépulture détruite. L’inquisition s’attaqua aux Béguins qui protégeaient les spirituels en fuite. Enfin, en 1326, le Pape Jean XXII condamna plusieurs propositions tirées de son œuvre, en particulier de son grand Commentaire sur l’Apocalypse de Jean, comme inspirées par les idées de Joachim de Flore. Déjà le Pape Boniface VIII s’était senti visé par les prédictions d’Olivi annonçant la venue d’un pape hérétique, tandis que la doctrine sur la pauvreté enseignée par Olivi allait à l’encontre des positions de Jean XXII sur la pauvreté du Christ. Les historiens et théologiens d’aujourd’hui considèrent qu’Olivi n’était pas formellement hérétique, même si certaines de ses idées peuvent paraître aventureuses, et que les censures et condamnations portées contre lui relevaient davantage des querelles de l’époque entre frères de la communauté et frères « Spirituels », et surtout de la politique des papes qui ne pouvaient supporter les contestations de leur pouvoir. Jean XXII venait de déposer le général des Franciscains, Michel de Césène, et devait faire front à l’appel de Louis de Bavière demandant la déposition du Pape (Appel de Sachsenhausen, 1324). Si l’on ne sait presque rien de la famille d’Olivi et de son milieu d’origine, l’importance de son ancrage local ne fait aucun doute. C’est dans le contexte d’une région marquée par la répression du catharisme, hostile aux Dominicains mais accueillante aux Franciscains, qu’il faut comprendre ce personnage aussi fascinant que complexe Bernard Délicieux, qui fut sans doute l’élève d’Olivi, puis son successeur comme lecteur à Narbonne, confronté à un regain de catharisme à Carcassonne, Albi et Castres, s’est opposé à l’inquisition Dominicaine, en cherchant à réintégrer dans l’Église, de façon plus souple, les élites locales déviantes. En bas Languedoc, c’est le courant de spiritualité exigeante dans lequel s’inscrit Olivi, qui a sans doute prévenu l’émergence de ce « second catharisme » en fournissant une expression à ces aspirations diffuses. Et, n’eut été la répression sanglante du mouvement qui se réclama de lui, il s’en est fallu de peu qu’il ne devienne l’un des saints les plus intensément vénérés du Languedoc. Le colloque, organisé à Narbonne et à Sérignan en 1998, autour de la date précise du septième centenaire de sa mort, se proposait d’examiner l’ensemble des aspects de son œuvre, et du surprenant accueil populaire qui lui a été réservé, et de chercher à en saisir la cohérence. Plus que d’une simple célébration, il s’agissait de faire le point sur les travaux en cours et de coordonner une recherche foisonnante, autour d’une personnage dont l’importance et l’originalité ne cessent de s’affirmer. Bibliographie *David Burr, L’histoire de Pierre Olivi, franciscain persécuté, Cerf –Editions Universitaires de Fribourg (coll. Vestigia 22), 1997 (édition originale, Philadelphie, 1976). *François-Xavier Putallaz, Insolente liberté. Controverses et condamnations au XIIIe siècle, ch. 4, « Pierre de Jean Olivi ou la liberté exaltée », Cerf - Editions Universitaires de Fribourg (coll. Vestigia 15), 1995. *François-Xavier Putallaz, Figures franciscaines, de Bonaventure à Duns Scot, Paris, Cerf, 1997. *François-Xavier Putallaz, « Olivi (Pierre de Jean) », dans Dictionnaire du Moyen-Age, Paris, PUF, 2002. *Raoul Manselli, Spirituels et Béguins du Midi, trad J. Duvernoy, Toulouse. Privat, 1981 (éditions originale, Rome, 1959). Franciscains d’Oc. Les Spirituels, 1280-1324 (Cahiers de Fanjeaux, 10), Toulouse, Privat, 1975. *Jean Louis Biget, « Autour de Bernard Délicieux. Franciscains et société en Languedoc entre 1295 et 1330 » in Mouvements Franciscains et société française. XIIIème-XXe siècle, André Vauchez (dir.), Paris, Beauchesne, 1984, pp. 75-93. *Alain Boureau & Sylvain Piron, Pierre de Jean Olivi (1248-1298), pensée scolastique, dissidence spirituelle et société, Paris, Vrin, 1999, (Actes du colloque de Narbonne, mars 1998). *Sylvain Piron, « Olivi et les averroïstes », Freiburger Zeitschrift für Philosophie und Theologie, 53-1 2006, pp. 251-309. *Sylvain Piron, « Censures et condamnation de Pierre de Jean Olivi : enquête dans les marges du Vatican », Mélanges de l’Ecole française de Rome – Moyen Age, 118/2, 2006, pp. 313-373. Notes et références ↑ Seule la forme latine de son nom est attestée : Petrus Joannis Olivi. Diverses reconstitutions de son nom en Français ont été proposées : Pierre de Jean Olieu, Déjean Olieu, Janolieu, etc. La dimension internationale incite à conserver la forme latine, adoptée depuis un siècle par la communauté des chercheurs. Voir aussi Liens internes *Scolastique *Liste des théologiens médiévaux *Liste de théologiens chrétiens *Théologie *Philosophie Liens externes Pierre de Jean Olivi (Wikitau) Pierre de Jean Olivi (Wikipédia) Oliviana, Mouvements et dissidences spirituelles, XIII° et XIV° s. (« Micro-revue » électronique, Oliviana publie des travaux de recherches et des éditions de textes concernant l'histoire des courants spirituels, dans l'ordre franciscain et ses alentours.) « Les spirituels franciscains : bilan historiographique et nouvelles pistes de recherches » par Ivan Colin (2004) Tout ou partie de cet article est issu d’articles de Wikipédia, l'encyclopédie libre, sous licence GFDL : http://fr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Pierre_de_Jean_Olivi&oldid=28333124 (Page consultée le 13 avril 2008 21:00 UTC) Consultez l'historique des pages originales pour connaître la liste des auteurs. Tout ou partie de cet article est issu d’articles de Wikitau, l'encyclopédie franciscaine libre, sous licence GFDL : http://www.wikitau.org/index.php5?title=Pierre_de_Jean_Olivi&oldid=5710 (Page consultée le 13 avril 2008 21:00 UTC) Consultez l'historique des pages originales pour connaître la liste des auteurs. Récupérée de « http://fr.wikikto.eu/index.php/Pierre_de_Jean_Olivi » Template:Récupération wikikto - WikiKto/Paul Claudel 2346 - 9127 2009-06-16T20:56:16Z - Isapdlg 82 Import (.. pfiou, il y a tellement de trucs à rajouter à cet article !!!) Paul Claudel est un écrivain français né en 1868 et mort en 1955, membre de l'Académie française et célèbre notamment pour sa conversion au catholicisme. Biographie Né le 6 août 1868 à Villeneuve-sur-Fère dans l'Aisne, il reçoit une éducation positiviste qu'il qualifiera lui-même de "bagne matérialiste". Elle est tout de même marquée par la lecture des auteurs classiques grecs et latins chez son oncle prêtre durant ses vacances et qui influeront énormément sur son inspiration. En mai 1886, il découverte d'Arthur Rimbaud qui le marquera énormément par les Illuminations à cause de ce caractère symboliste, reflet d'un véritable combat spirituel. Il vit une profonde expéricence spirituelle, moment de conversion à Noël 1886 : lors du Magnificat des Vêpres à Notre-Dame de Paris. Pour rappeler cet événement fondateur, il parlera d'"irruption du surnaturel" dans sa vie et confiera : "En un instant, je crus". On retrouve cet instant décisif dans ses Grandes Odes : "Et voici que vous êtes Quelqu'un tout à coup!" Pourtant, Claudel peine à concilier cette expérience intérieure avec sa raison. De là naîtra un combat spirituel, tiraillement entre son désir de croire et sa raison qui le pousse à se moquer de l'Église et de ses dogmes. La réconciliation entre Foi et raison interviendra quatre ans plus tard, à Noël 1890. C'est pendant ces quatre années terribles pour lui qu'il publie la première version de Tête d'Or, drame personnel reflétant ses questionnements et le grand désir qui l'habite. En 1889, il est diplomé de Sciences politiques et réussit dès 1890 le concours des affaires étrangères auquel il est reçu premier : il devient ainsi consul, profession qu'il exerça à Prague, Francfort et Hambourg puis ambassadeur. Il se marie en 1906 après de gros problèmes sentimentaux et après un cheminement qui le mène à deux pas du noviciat à l'abbaye bénédictine saint Martin de Ligugé. Il prend sa retraite en 1935 et meurt le 23 février 1955 à Paris. Réception et postérité Une société savante porte son nom. Oeuvres Dramatiques *1890 : Tête d'or dans sa 1ère version. La 2ème version date de 1894 *1892 : 1ère version de La Jeune Fille Violaine. La 2ème version date de 1901 *1893 : La Ville *1894 : L'Échange *1901 : Le Repos du septième jour *1911 : L'Otage, drame en trois actes *1912 : L'Annonce faite à Marie *1917 : L'Ours et la Lune *1918 : Le Pain dur, drame en trois actes *1919 : Les Choéphores d'Eschyle *1920 : Le Père humilié, drame en quatre actes, Les Euménides d'Eschyle et Protée, drame satirique en deux actes 1ère version (la 2ème date de 1949). *1929 : le Soulier de satin ou Le pire n'est pas toujours sûr, action espagnole en quatre journées et pièce la plus célèbre de l'auteur. *1933 : Le Livre de Christophe Colomb, drame lyrique en deux parties *1939 : Jeanne d'Arc au bûcher *1939 : La Sagesse ou la Parabole du destin *1942 : L'Histoire de Tobie et de Sara *1948 : Partage de midi Poétiques *1896 : Connaissance de l'Est *1905 : Poèmes de la Sexagésime *1907 : Processionnal pour saluer le siècle nouveau *1915 : Corona benignitatis anni dei *1919 : La Messe là-bas *1922 : Poèmes de guerre (1914-1916) *1925 : Feuilles de saints *1942 : Cent phrases pour éventails *1945 : Visages radieux *1949 : Accompagnements En prose *Journal (tenu de 1904 à 1955) *1952 : Paul Claudel interroge l'Apocalype *1954 : Paul Claudel interroge le Cantique des Cantiques ... On signalera aussi son abondante correspondance. Bibliographie *Œuvres de Claudel, éditions de La Pléiade. *Cahiers Paul Claudel, bulletin de la société Paul Claudel *Cours de licence en Sorbonne de Mme Millet-Gérard et de Mme Plazenet. Liens *Société Paul Claudel *Notice de l'Académie Française consacrée à Paul Claudel *Article de wikipédia Template:Récupération wikikto Catégorie : Écrivain - WikiKto/Portail:Bible 2347 - 9130 2009-06-17T00:20:01Z - Isapdlg 82 import quand même : il faudrait refaire toute la mise en page mais nous avons au moins le plan. Le portail de la Bible Section de l'encyclopédie WikiKto sur la Bible Les livres de la Bible L'Ancien Testament Pentateuque Livre de la Genèse Livre de l'Exode Lévitique Livre des Nombres Deutéronome Livres historiques de l'Ancien Testament Livre de Josué Livre des Juges Livre de Ruth Premier livre de Samuel Deuxième livre de Samuel Premier livre des Rois Deuxième livre des Rois Premier livre des Chroniques Deuxième livre des Chroniques Livre d'Esdras Livre de Néhémie Livre de Tobie Livre de Judith Livre d'Esther Premier livre des Maccabées Deuxième livre des Maccabées Livres prophétiques de l'Ancien Testament Livre d'Isaïe Livre de Jérémie Lamentations Livre de Baruch Livre d'Ezéchiel Livre de Daniel Livre d'Osée Livre de Joël Livre d'Amos Livre d'Abdias Livre de Jonas Livre de Michée Livre de Nahum Livre d'Habaquq Livre de Sophonie Livre d'Aggée Livre de Zacharie Livre de Malachie Livres poétiques et sapientiaux de l'Ancien Testament Livre de Job Psaumes Proverbes Livre de Qohéleth, appelé aussi l'"Ecclésiaste" Cantique des Cantiques Livre de la Sagesse Siracide, c'est-à-dire "Livre du fils de Sirac", appelé aussi l'"Ecclésiastique" Le Nouveau Testament Les quatre Évangiles (Mt) Évangile selon saint Matthieu (Lc) Évangile selon saint Luc (Mc) Évangile selon saint Marc (Jn) Évangile selon saint Jean Livre historique Actes des Apôtres Épîtres Épîtres pauliniennes Épître aux Romains Première épître aux Corinthiens Deuxième épître aux Corinthiens Épître aux Galates Épître aux Éphésiens Épître aux Philippiens Épître aux Colossiens Première épître aux Thessaloniciens Deuxième épître aux Thessaloniciens Première épître à Timothée Deuxième épître à Timothée Épître à Tite Épître à Philémon Épître aux Hébreux "Épîtres catholiques" Épître de saint Jacques Première épître de saint Pierre Deuxième épître de saint Pierre Première épître de saint Jean Deuxième épître de saint Jean Troisième épître de saint Jean Épître de saint Jude Livre prophétique Apocalypse Les personnages de la Bible Abraham Moïse Élie Samuel David Pierre et les Apôtres Marie Madeleine Ponce Pilate Saint Paul de Tarse... Les lieux dans la Bible Terre Sainte Bershéva Bethléem Capharnaüm Cana Galilée Jérusalem Nazareth Jéricho Expressions de l'Ancien Testament Arche Alliance Promesse Loi YHWH Liste des animaux dans la Bible Liste des aliments dans la Bible Liste des arbres dans la Bible Liste des abréviations de la Bible Expressions du Nouveau Testament Parabole Agneau Résurrection Glossaire de la Bible Histoire de la Bible Origine de la Bible Histoire de l'Ancien Testament Histoire du Nouveau Testament Courants, tendances exégétiques Exégèse École Biblique de Jérusalem Exégètes catholiques Méthodologie Se repérer dans la Bible L'organisation du projet Comment contribuer ? Il existe de nombreux moyens pour aider à améliorer cette encyclopédie. Corriger les articles existants (voir la liste des articles); Créer de nouveaux articles Ajouter la catégorie correcte aux articles en choisissant dans l'arborescence du domaine. Illustrer les articles; Parler du projet Coordination Aide concernant WikiKto. Modifier un article Démarrer un article Syntaxe WikiKto Pour laisser un message, cliquez ici. Portail des portails · Actualités et événements · Architecture et art chrétien · Bible · Couple et famille · Histoire religieuse · Liturgie · Médias catholiques · Théologie · Vatican · Vie religieuse et spirituelle · Template:Récupération wikikto - WikiKto/Maître Eckhart 2349 - 9133 2009-06-17T00:31:59Z - Isapdlg 82 import Maître Eckhart (né Eckhart von Hochheim en 1260 - 1327) est un dominicain, le premier des "mystiques rhénans". Il étudia la théologie à Erfurt, puis Cologne et Paris. Il enseigna à Paris. Prêcha à Cologne et Strasbourg, et administra la province dominicaine de Teutonie depuis Erfurt. Biographie L'enseignement spirituel de Maître Eckhart est essentiellement une invitation au détachement considéré comme la condition nécessaire de l'union à Dieu, et à l'enfantement de Dieu dans l'âme, fruit de la « divinisation » reçue de et par l'union à Dieu. Il s'agit d'un détachement de tout ce qui rend l'être indisponible à l'action de la grâce ; le dernier degré de ce détachement consistant même à s'affranchir de l'effort pour se rapprocher de Dieu. Il s'agit en effet moins de se décharger du poids de réalités contingentes extérieures que de cultiver et entretenir une intériorité conçue comme fragment de l'union à ce monde, autrement que le Christ, qui en sa chair humaine fut attaché au monde. Ainsi disposé, l'esprit libre, le cœur humble, toute attente ou aspiration personnelle éteinte, l'intériorité insensible à toute turpitude, Dieu ne peut faire autrement que de s'y loger, comblant cette vacuité par la félicité ; «l'homme devenant par grâce ce que Dieu est en nature. » (Maxime le Confesseur). C'est ce que l'on appelle la divinisation, thème mal connu, jugé parfois hétérodoxe, alors que remontant, outre Maxime le Confesseur à Augustin, et se prolongeant en de très grands penseurs tels que Nicolas de Cues. Cet apparent empiètement sur la puissance divine et la suspension du mouvement spontané de la piété ont été les prétextes principaux des accusations d'hérésie, confortées par des énoncés dégagées de leur contexte de prédication, le tout amplifié par le goût de formules paradoxales. Ainsi, contre la tendance générale à l’abandon du monde, Eckhart proclame et justifie théologiquement la possibilité de réintégrer l’identité ontologique avec Dieu tout en restant dans le monde. Il distingue le Dieu (Gott) de l’essence divine (Gottheit), en latin Deus et Deitas. Cette distinction, remise à la pointe de la théologie par Gilbert de la Porée au premier quart du XIIe siècle appelle la définition d'un tiers-terme : la divinitas. Selon l'adage « Tout ce qui est en Dieu est Dieu », alors, demanda Gilbert de la Porrée, par quoi, Dieu est-il Dieu, puisque ce par quoi on est quelque chose, n'est pas celui qu'on est ? Ainsi il introduisit la distinction entre Dieu, divinité et déité. Eckhart sans le suivre dans sa radicalité, montrera dans son ontologie sa connaissance du maître chartrain. L’expérience mystique est vue comme le retour à la Déité manifestée dans le Christ vivant en l'âme du croyant. L’union avec Dieu est comparée à une goutte d’eau retournant à l’océan. La vocation prédestinée de l’homme est d’être en Dieu. Si le Père engendra le Fils dans l’éternité, Dieu engendre le Fils dans le fond sans fond, l'abditus mentis d'Augustin, ou Grund en moyen-haut allemand, de l’âme. Cette dernière thèse a beaucoup irrité ses adversaires, car Eckhart la formule avec le vocabulaire des béguines, affirmant qu'existe dans le fond sans fond de l'âme un quelque chose échappant au temps, à l'espace et à tout mode d'existence, un quelque chose d'éternel et de divin : une divine étincelle. La peur du panthéisme a nourri dés lors les critiques. La difficulté de ses thèses a conduit à de nombreuses interprétations erronées de son message. Eckhart avait pour projet d'écrire une œuvre originale. À l'époque des Sommes Théologiques, il envisageait un ouvrage tripartite, combinant les commentaires bibliques et la spéculation, organisé autour de mille questions. Cet Opus Tripartitum n'a pas été achevé, et les chercheurs tentent actuellement d'en retrouver des éléments dans les œuvres qui nous sont parvenues. Il fut accusé d’hérésie en 1326, et en 1329 les thèses extrêmes extraites de ses œuvres furent condamnées. Cependant, de l'avis de Josef Ratzinger lui-même lorsqu'il n'était pas encore pape, le procès n'a pas eu lieu, Eckhart n'est pas au sens strict du terme condamné. Il n'a donc même pas à être réhabilité. Ratzinger, après examen, n'a pas trouvé d'hérésie, mais des maladresses de langage dans ses œuvres. On ignore la date exacte de son décès : il partit de Cologne à destination d'Avignon pour défendre ses thèses. Ensuite, sa trace est totalement perdue, ce qui ajoute encore au mystère l'entourant, puisqu'il n'a pas laissé d'autobiographie, et a restreint au strict minimum les confidences sur sa vie. Chronologie biographique *1260 environ - naissance à Hochheim Hypothèse d'étude es arts à Paris *1280 - Études de théologie à Cologne *1293-1294 - il commente les Sentences à Paris *À partir de 1294 - prieur d'Erfurt et vicaire de Thuringe. Élaboration des Entretiens spirituels « ... que le vicaire de Thuringe, prieur d'Erfurt, frère Eckhart, de l'Ordre des Frères Prêcheurs, eut avec les fils spirituels qui lui posaient maintes questions pendant leurs discussions du soir», ainsi qu'il est rappelé au-début du livre. *1302-1303 - Première période d'enseignement à Paris *1303 - Élu prieur provincial de Saxe *1306 - Nommé au chapitre de dans le cadre du problème des béguines et pour dialoguer avec les partisans du Libre-Esprit *1307 - Vicaire général de la province de Bohême *1311-1313 - Nommé magister actu regens à Paris, il entreprend une somme théologique à ambition encyclopédique. *Vers 1314 - Vicaire général de Teutonie *1325 - Une enquête disciplinaire traduit les premiers soupçons sur son orthodoxie *1326 - Deux dominicains dénoncent certaines de ses propositions à l'inquisition *1327 - Instruction du procès sur des phrases privées de leur contexte *1327-1328 - Décès ; peut-être sur la route d'Avignon, où siégeait alors la Curie Pontificale *27 mars 1329 - Condamnation par une bulle de Jean XXII Voir la [carte de ses activités sur le site de l'Équipe de Recherches sur les Mystiques Rhénans de l'univ. de Metzhttp://maitre.eckhart.free.fr/STUDIUM/carte.html Œuvres de Maître Eckhart *Sermons Allemands *Sermons Latins *Commentaire de la Genèse *Commentaire de l'Exode *Commentaire de l'Ecclésiaste *Commentaire de l'Évangile de Jean *Traité du Détachement *Traité de l'Homme noble *Livre de la Consolation *Les Entretiens Spirituels *Commentaire du Cantique des Cantiques (fragments) *Réponse aux accusations *Œuvres perdues *Commentaire de l'Évangile de Matthieu *Œuvre inachevée et dispersée *Opus Tripartitum *Œuvre d'authenticité douteuse *Le Grain de Sénevé (ou Granum Sinapis, poème) Un nombre important de ces œuvres sont déjà traduites en français. Les œuvres restantes sont en cours de traduction. L'inspiration de Maître Eckhart *L'influence directe d'Albert le Grand doit être considérée comme légendaire vu la date de son décès. *Maître Eckhart semble avoir partagé selon certains une démarche spirituelle des Pères du Désert et particulièrement le concept de discernement et de "discretio" : il ne dit rien à son sujet. Beaucoup retiennent pourtant à son sujet l'influence d'Augustin, et de Denys l'Aréopagite, principalement dans toute la thématique dite "théologie négative", où ce qui est dit de Dieu est toujours au moins imparfait, au pire faux, bien qu'il soit cependant nécessaire d'apporter une parole. *On trouve dans «Le Miroir des simples âmes anéanties», une thématique proche de celle que développera Maître Eckhart. Son auteur, Marguerite Porète, fut brûlée à Paris le 1er juin 1310, peu de temps avant le premier séjour qu'il y fit. Or, l'inquisiteur chargée d'instruire son procès résidait dans le même couvent qu'Eckhart. Il y a de discrètes mais fermes allusions à l'ouvrage de Marguerite Porrète, Le miroir des âmes simples anéanties, et à d'autres béguines disséminées dans l'œuvre d'Eckhart. Eckhart cite fréquemment plusieurs auteurs : *Sénèque *Augustin *Denys l'Aréopagite *Boèce *Bernard de Clairvaux *Thomas d'Aquin =La postérité de Maître Eckhart Maître Eckhart fut le fondateur de la Mystique Rhénane. Deux grands prédicateurs dominicains furent ses disciples immédiats : *Jean Tauler (±1300, †1361) a prêché à Strasbourg et à Bâle. Il reste très proche d'Eckhart, tout en donnant moins de place, au moins apparemment à la spéculation, et plus à la parénèse. *Henri Suso (1296-1366) à Cologne se distingue par une grande place accordée aux images et à l'imitation du Christ souffrant. *Nicolas de Cues fut un lecteur attentif d'Eckhart : c'est de sa bibliothèque que nous conservons le seul manuscrit des sermons latins d'Eckhart, annoté de la main de Nicolas de Cues. *Jacob Boehme dans sa vision mystique globale s'en inspire. *Maître Eckhart a été cité à de nombreuses reprises par les Premiers Réformateurs, mais c'est dans la philosophie, principalement allemande, qu'il fut le plus fréquemment cité. Parmi les philosophes le citant, en soulignant ses qualités et son importance, on peut citer Hegel, qui dit le lire avec intérêt. Au XXe siècle, le pangermanisme nazi crut possible de s'accaparer Eckhart, au moins comme l'un des fondateurs de la langue allemande et interdit à Raymond Klibansky (1905-2005), parce qu'il était juif, d'étudier ses ouvrages. Cette tentative de récupérer Eckhart échoua, comme le note Wolfang Wackernagel, spécialiste suisse de cet auteur, il n'y a pas de traces d'antisémitisme chez un auteur qui dit toute son admiration pour Maïmonide. C'est avec Heidegger que les références sont les plus explicites. Dès son étude de Jean Duns Scot, Heidegger annonce la nécessité d'approfondir la pensée du Maître Thuringien. D'après Pierre Capelle, Heidegger a cherché dans Eckhart une phénoménologie de la religion, et la pensée de l'être (ontologie) et l'attente de Dieu. L'ontologie heideggerienne, et sa pensée de l'Un, s'enracinent dans plusieurs systèmes médiévaux, dont celui d'Eckhart. Plus proche de nous, la parenté de la philosophie de Michel Henry est assez forte pour qu'une thèse et de nombreuses publications lui ait été consacrées, principalement dans le registre de l'ineffable et de l'engendrement. Bibliographie *Dom André Gozier, Prier 15 jours avec Maître Eckhart, Nouvelle cité, 2000 (ISBN 2853133702) *Julie Casteigt, Connaissance et vérité chez Maître Eckhart, Vrin. *Maître Eckhart, Roman vrai d'un épisode de la vie de Maître Eckhart, Jean Bédard, Stock, France, 1998 *Maître Eckhart, Du miracle de l'âme, Calmann-Lévy, 1996 *Maître Eckhart, Œuvres de Maître Eckhart - Sermons-traités, Editions Gallimard, 1992 *Marie-Anne Vannier,«Création et négativité chez Eckhart», Revue des sciences religieuses 67/4 (1993), p. 51-67. *Voici maître Eckhart, éd. par E. Zum Brunn, Grenoble, J. Millon, 1994. *Marie-Anne Vannier,"La connaissance de soi chez Augustin et Eckhart", La France latine 132 (2001), p. 15-37. *Alain Dierkens et Benoît Beyer de Ryke, éd., Maître Eckhart et Jan van Ruusbroec. Études sur la mystique "rhéno-flamande" (XIIIe-XIVe siècle), Bruxelles, Editions de l'Université de Bruxelles, 2004 ("Problèmes d'histoire des religions", 14). *La naissance de Dieu dans l'âme (Eckhart, Sermons 101 à 103), trad. G. Pfister, Présentation Marie-Anne Vannier. *Benoît Beyer de Ryke, Maître Eckhart, une mystique du détachement, Bruxelles, Ousia, 2000 (« Figures illustres », 1) : Vrin. *Benoît Beyer de Ryke, Maître Eckhart, Paris, Entrelacs, 2004 ("Sagesses éternelles") Henri Davignon de l'Académie royale de langue et de littérature françaises de Belgique, 2005. *Wolfgang Wackernagel, Imagine denudari. Éthique de l'image et métaphysique de l'abstraction chez Maître Eckhart, Études de philosophie médiévale n° 68, Paris, Vrin (Sorbonne) 1991. (224 pages) *Jean Devriendt-Denis Delattre, Répertoire bibliographique, Strasbourg, Ercal, 1997 (Bibliographie regroupant plus de 600 études disponibles en France sur les Maîtres Rhénans) *La naissance de Dieu dans l’âme chez Eckhart et Nicolas de Cues, M-A Vannier dir., Cerf, Patrimoines, 2006, *Hervé Pasqua, Maître Eckhart. Le procès de l'Un, Cerf, 2006. *Initiation à Maître Eckart "jetez-vous en Dieu" de Suzanne Eck Moniale dominicaine, edition du Cerf. *Reiner Schurmann, Maître Eckhart ou la Joie Errante, coll. L'expérience intérieure, Paris, Denoël, 1972. Liens internes Liste des théologiens médiévaux Liste de théologiens chrétiens Théologie Philosophie Liens externes Les sites universitaires consacrés à Me Eckhart En langue française ERMR-Université de Metz (France, 570000) 1 Site de l'équipe de recherches sur les mystiques rhénans Eckhart, Suso, Tauler, de l'Université de Metz. Travaux dirigés par Mme le Prof. Dr. Marie-Anne Vannier; membres : Benoît Beyer de Ryke (FNRS Bruxelles), Dr Jean Devriendt, Sébastien Millazzo, Maxime Mauriège, Dr Yves Messen. Le webmestre a confirmé que ce site, actuellement en révision, serait mis à jour début 2007. Pour l'heure, on y trouve des biographies, des bibliographies, des études, et des ressources pédagogiques. Unité de Philosophie médiévale, Université Libre de Bruxelles (Belgique) Maître Eckhart, une mystique du détachement Une reconstitution par Benoît Beyer de Ryke de l'itinéraire biographique et spirituel de Maître Eckhart, figure dominante de la « mystique rhénane » et qui, depuis quelques années, se voit attribuer sa juste place dans l'histoire de la philosophie. En langue allemande Meister Eckhart-Gesellschaft 2 Cette "communauté scientifique" regroupe les autorités européennes et nord-américaines (Dr. Prof. Bernard McGinn, Dr. Prof. Niklaus Largier, Dr. Prof. Andreas Speer, Dr. Prof. Loris Sturlese, Dr. Prof. Georg Steer) en la matière des universités de Cologne, Berlin, Lecce, Fribourg, Metz, Rome, ainsi que de Chicago. Meister Eckhart-Koeln 3 Présentation de l’université de Cologne, en allemand. Travaux sous la direction d'Andreas Speer. Meister Eckhart, site très complet 4 En langue anglaise Eckhart Society Formée d’universitaires et d’ecclésiastiques, cette société internationale promeut les études eckhartiennes. Meister Eckhart Home Page 5 Meister Eckhart Encyclopedia of Philosophie 6 Les pages web non-universitaires de qualité consacrées à Me Eckhart Bien des sites se réfèrent à Maître Eckhart, mais une figure aussi subtile que fascinante amène à devoir écarter des références qui visiblement ne l'ont pas lu, ou l'ont mal compris faute de connaissances en sciences médiévales... En langue italienne Une page très dense présentant Eckhart 7 En langue allemande Présentation du contexte historique (en allemand) 8 En langue anglaise Eckhart et la théologie négative. Site Nord-Américain, volontiers opposé au pontificat romain, très fouillé 9 Eckhart-Commentaire anglais du sermon 16, sur le site de l’Ordre Dominicain 10 11 Les sites d'amateurs passionnés et éclairés Aperçu du contexte, de la vie et de l'œuvre de ce grand mystique rhénan Meister Eckhart und seine Zeit Philosophie et théologie chez Maître Eckhart Tout ou partie de cet article est issu d’articles de Wikipédia, l'encyclopédie libre, sous licence GFDL : http://fr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ma%C3%AEtre_Eckhart&oldid=28649677 (Page consultée le 15 avril 2008 15:00 UTC) Consultez l'historique des pages originales pour connaître la liste des auteurs. Récupérée de « http://fr.wikikto.eu/index.php/Ma%C3%AEtre_Eckhart » Template:Récupération wikikto - WikiKto/Joachim 2350 - 9135 2009-06-17T11:00:48Z - Frère Hilaire 81 remove doublon Saint Joachim est le mari de saint Anne et père de la Vierge Marie. Fête le 26 juillet. Mariage Joachim, de la tribu de Juda et l'antique famille de David, était berger à Nazareth. stolan, père de sainte Anne, lui donna sa pieuse fille en mariage. les deux époux vécurent dans la crainte de Dieu et dans la pratique des bonnes œuvres. Ils firent trois parts de leurs biens : l'une était destinée au temple et aux ministres de la religion ; ils répandaient la seconde pour les pauvres ; la dernière servait aux besoins de la famille. cependant le bonheur n'était pas dans ce ménage : l'épouse de Joachim était stérile. Depuis vingt ans, ils priaient Dieu de les délivrer, lorsqu'ils se rendirent, suivant leur coutume, à la ville sainte pour la fête des Tabernacles. Joachim portait un agneau ; Anne le suivait, la tête voilée et le cœur plein de soupirs et de larmes. Le grand prêtre, en les voyant monter les marches du temple n'eut pour eux que des paroles de mépris car ne pas avoir d'enfants était une honte en Israël. Apparition Joachim ne voulut point revenir à Nazareth avec les témoins de son opprobe. Anne retourna seule dans sa demeure, Joachim lui, se retira dans une campagne voisine de Jérusalem où des bergers gardaient ses troupeaux. Un jour qu'il se trouvait seul dans les champs, une lumière plus éblouissante que le soleil frappa ses regards. L'ange Gabriel se tint devant lui. Joachim se prosterna, tremblant de peur et l'ange lui dit " Ne crains pas, je suis l'ange du Seigneur et c'est Dieu lui même qui m'envoie. Il a prêté l'oreille à ta prière, tes aumônes sont montées en sa présence. Anne, ton épouse, mettra au monde une fille ; vous le nommerez Marie et vous la consacrerez à Dieu dans le temple ; le Saint Esprit habitera dans son âme dès le sein de sa mère et il opérera en elle de grandes choses" après ses mots l'ange disparut. Marie Joachim vit bientôt se réaliser ses prédictions de l'archange. De son côté, il fut fidèle aux ordre du Seigneur : sa fille reçut de nom de Marie, et à trois ans, il la confia aux pieuses femmes qui élevaient dans le temple de Jérusalem les jeunes filles consacrées au Seigneur. Elle y vivait depuis huit ans sous le regard de Dieu, lorsque Joachim la fit venir près de son lit de mort. Il étendit ses mains défaillantes sur la tête de l'enfant pour la bénir. A cet instant solennel, l'âme du saint patriarche eut une vision céleste : il aperçut les anges qui veillaient autour de sa fille, lui faisant comme une garde d'honneur. Dans le transport de sa reconnaissance, l'heureux vieillard commença un cantique d'action de grâce que la mort arrêta sur ses lèvres. Anne, son épouse, le fit ensevelir dans la vallée de Josaphat, non loin du jardin de Gethsémani, où elle devait le rejoindre un an plus tard. Sources *Vie des saints, Abbé Pradier. Template:Récupération wikikto - WikiKto/Jean de la Croix 2358 - 9156 2009-06-18T11:36:07Z - Isapdlg 82 import Pour les articles homonymes, voir Jean. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Saint Jean de la Croix était un carme espagnol et maître de la théologie dite négative. Il est l'un des plus grands mystiques catholiques prêchant le dépouillement absolu. Ses écrits ont marqué la mystique chrétienne par leur intensité et leur poésie. Il fut nommé au rang de docteur de l'Église en 1926. On le fête le 14 décembre. Vie Appelé Juan de Yepes, saint Jean de la Croix est né à Fontiveros en 1542 en vieille Castille. *En 1563, agé de vingt ans, il rentre chez les Carmes sous le nom de Jean de Saint-Matthias. *En 1567, rencontra avec sainte Thérèse d'Avila qui lui demande de se joindre à elle dans la réforme de l'ordre. *Ses frères, adversaires de la réforme, l'enfermèrent dans leur couvent de Tolède. Le 17 août 1578, Jean s'en échappe. Cette *évasion lui inspire son plus beau texte : Nuit obscure. *En 1582, après la mort de Thérèse, il devint prieur du couvent de Grenade. *En 1589, il fut élu prieur du couvent de Ségovie. *Il est mort au couvent d'Ubeda en 1591. Culte Jean de la Croix fut béatifié en 1675, canonisé en 1726 et proclamé Docteur de l'Église par le pape Pie XI en 1926. Pie XII le déclara patron des poètes espagnols le 21 mars 1952 et Jean-Paul II patron des poètes de langue espagnole le 8 mars 1993. Œuvres Traductions françaises *Œuvres complètes. Traduit de l'espagnol par Mère Marie du Saint-Sacrement. Édition établie, révisée et présentée par Dominique Poirot. Paris, Cerf, 1997. *Poésies complètes. Traduction de Bernard Sesé, Édition bilingue. Obsidiane, 1983. *La montée du Carmel *Nuit Obscure Cantique Spirituel, traduction de Jacques Ancet, Edition Bilingue, NRF, Poésie, Gallimard ISBN 2-07-032962-3 *Les Cantiques spirituels de saint Jean de la Croix Traduction de Cyprien, 1941. Réédité chez DDB en 1996. *La vive flamme d'amour Etudes des textes *Bruno de Jésus-Marie, Vie d'amour de saint Jean de la Croix, Paris, DDB, 1936. *Jacques Maritain, Saint Jean de la Croix praticien de la contemplation, Études carmélitaines, Desclée De Brouwer, avril 1931 *Gustave Thibon, Nietzsche et saint Jean de la Croix (Étude caractérologique), in Études carmélitaines, octobre 1935, pp. 17-86. *Edith Stein, La science de la Croix - Passion d'amour de saint Jean de la Croix, Traduit par Étienne de Sainte Marie, o.c.d. Paris, Béatrice-Nauwelaerts; Louvain, E. Nauwelaerts, 1957. *Karol Wojtyla, La foi selon saint Jean de la Croix, Paris, Cerf, 1980. Liens internes *Liste de théologiens chrétiens *Théologie *Docteur de l'Église Liens externes *Biographie chez Agora *Une lecture d'après Urs von Balthasar Template:Récupération wikikto Catégories : Saint • Docteur de l'Église • Mystique • Poète • Carmel • Fête le 14 décembre • Théologien catholique • Théologien espagnol - WikiKto/Liste des prières 2359 - 9158 2009-06-18T11:47:13Z - Isapdlg 82 import Les principales prières chrétiennes sont : *Notre Père (ou Pater) *Je vous salue Marie (ou Ave Maria) *Gloire au Père Elles sont dites notamment dans le chapelet ou rosaire. Pour une liste alphabétique des prières, voir : Même si les catégories sont difficilement séparables, on peut distinguer les prières "bibliques" (tirées telles quelles de l'Ecriture), les prières liturgiques (publiques) et les prières privées (dévotion). Prières bibliques *Benedictus *Cantique d'Anne *Magnificat *Nunc dimittis *Psaume Prières liturgiques Kyriale (prières dites lors de chaque messe) *Kyrie *Gloire à Dieu (Gloria) *Sanctus *Agneau de Dieu ou Agnus Dei Autres prières publiques *Alleluia veni sancte spiritus *Alma Redemptoris Mater *Anamnèse *Angelus *Ave Maris Stella *Ave Regina *Ave Verum Corpus *Chemin de croix *Litanie *Liturgie des heures *Regina Cœli *Requiem Aeternam *Rorate Cæli *Salve Regina *Te Deum *Veni Creator Spiritus Prières privées *Acte de foi *Ad Te Levati *Angele Dei *Anima Christi *Cantique des Créatures *Chapelet des larmes de douleur de Marie *Neuvaine *Je vous salue Joseph *La prière du Mouvement Eucharistique des Jeunes *Memorare *O Sanctissima *Prière de Fatima *Prière de Saint Bonaventure *Prière du servant d'autel *Sous l'abri de ta miséricorde *Souvenez-vous *Stabat Mater *Tota Pulchra Es *Vexilla Regis Template:Récupération wikikto Récupérée de « http://fr.wikikto.eu/index.php/Liste_des_pri%C3%A8res » Catégories : Liste • Prière Category:Wikikto